Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations
by Allison M Potter
Summary: *UPDATED! Chapter 11* Finally the story is back to where once was and chapter 12 is on the way! H/Hr and R/L.... Someone is dead, however, Ron's having a decent year, it was good, but then it all went downhill... Read to find out! :)
1. The Birthday Suprise

Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations

_~ Chapter One "The Birthday Surprise" ~_

Harry looked towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and was ready to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry had not yet seen Ron or Hermione; this caused Harry to be nervous. He hadn't even his archenemy Draco Malfoy. Uncle Vernon had already driven off with a screech, there was no way home. Today September 1st wasn't it? So Harry, Hedwig and all of Harry's stuff went up to the ticket booth to make sure that Harry wasn't loosing his mind. When Harry reached the front of the line he was reminded that it wasn't just his family that is composed of rude Muggles.   
"Yeh?" said the ticket booth worker with a tone of voice that made Harry take a double take and say:   
"Ugh, Snape?"   
"Whad ya say? You can't find snakes here. You stupid little boy."   
"I'm not stupid and I'm not little," said Harry, and under his breath, "I may be able talk to snakes but that's besides the point."   
"See thas crazy talk, talkin' to snakes, has anyone ever told you need to be in an institution?"   
"No, I'm just wondering what day it is."   
"See I told you that you was stupid," the worker continued, "Everyone knows that its July 31st."   
Then Harry saw a flash of green light and the words for the killing curse. And then Harry realized that the words were coming from his mouth and his wand was pointed at the man behind the window. Then Harry heard that laugh, it sounded just like Voldemort's, but it was once again coming from Harry's mouth.   
Harry woke up with a jolt, he checked his wall calendar, yes indeed it was the 31st of July, he looked at the clock, 12:05 AM.   
"Gees, I have to stop that." What caught his attention after being stuck in his thoughts were three owls, one of which being his own, Hedwig, flying in to sight.   
"Who could they be from?" Harry asked aloud.   
"I don't know? You tell me," said a familiar voice from behind Harry.   
Harry turned around and right behind him was… Sirius.   
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing here?"   
"I'm fulfilling my duties as a godfather, Harry."   
"What if you get caught? It'll be all my fault."   
"Actually, I'm up here to visit Dumbledore. He has an idea on how to get my name cleared."   
"Really! That would be so cool, and then I could get out of the freaking Muggle house. Its not that I have anything against Muggles, it's just that they have stuff against my mum and dad. Plus it would be the best birthday present anyone could ask for. "   
"They truly don't like James and Lily do they."   
"No they -- Ouch!" One of the owls started nipping on Harry's fingers. Which caused Hedwig to hoot in a disapproved way. But at least it caught Harry's attention. Then Harry looked at the owl and he realized who it was, Pig. "Oh something from Ron!" Harry finally relived the three owls of their burdens. "Excuse me Sirius, but I seemed to have gotten some mail."   
"Go ahead, I'm interested in what you got for your birthday."   
"Thanks," Harry unwrapped the gift from Ron, and found himself with his first copy of his brand new subscription to Quidditch Monthly, and information that he will receive it for a whole year. Then there was a note from Ron included.   
Harry-   
How are you? I hope the Muggles are treating you right. If they're not just tell them after Sirius, has done his work I'll come and beat the crap out of them. Speaking of Sirius how is he? Have you heard from him recently, I know no news is good news, but don't you often wonder?   
I hope that this arrived with your subscription to the Quidditch Monthly, this way we can keep up with what the Cannons all year, and get quality writers not like that Rita Skeeter, of a bug. I hope she's not doing well, personally I hope that Hermione for got to let her out, but would that happen? I think not! Another person I hope isn't doing well is Malfoy. Just for the sake of seeing you beat him at Quidditch every year, is great. Speaking of Quidditch, seeing how a few of your players are gone, do you think should I try out? That way we can beat Malfoy together!   
-Ron   
Harry picked up the next package and recognized the hand writing to be Hermione's right away. Harry opened the package, and it was a book, which didn't surprise Harry one bit. The title of the book was "The Rise, the Fall, and the Rise of You-Know-Who."   
"Well that's an interesting book."   
"Yeah, as long as it isn't written by Lockhart I'll be fine." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sirius's face, bewilderment. "He was the Defense against the Dark Arts teachers that I had second year. Lupin replaced him. We haven't had a Defense against the Dark Arts for more than one year. Lupin was by far the best, Moody was good, well if he had been Moody."   
"Oh that reminds me, I heard from Lupin the other day and you might be in for a surprise."   
"Cool, I'd like to here from him too." Harry turned to the letter that Hermione had written.   
Hello Harry-   
I hope I find you well, and not in any trouble. I truly hope that You-Know-Who doesn't come looking for you, but that's what I've said in every letter that I have written to you this summer.   
I was in Diagon Alley the other day, I saw this book, and I think that you probably could do to read at least the first rise part of it. Seeing how you know the rest of the story, there are a lot of your pictures all over in the book. When and where they got them I don't know.   
"Me too 'Mione, me too."   
Anyway, Happy birthday Harry! I hope that there are many more to come for you and no more for Vol—You-know-who. I just hope no one has to die to see him fall at last. Especially you Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you.   
"Hermione…." Harry sighed.   
Sorry about that, but I don't know how well Ron and I would get along without you being the moderator.   
I hope that they don't bring the Dementors back to Hogwarts, even though we know that you can defend yourself against them. I am still very impressed that you can do such strong magic that you could make all those Dementors go away.   
How's Sirius, I hope that they don't start searching for him again.   
Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Ron is coming over next week, do you want to join us? My parents are Muggles too, so maybe they can reason with your aunt and uncle. Where do you live? England obviously, but send word back with my rental owl.   
I hope to see you next week,   
Hermione   
"Well isn't that odd both of my friends were wondering about you, actually not, but its just kind of weird when you are standing right there."   
Sirius was looking through Harry's new book as though in search of something.   
"What are you looking for?"   
"I'm trying to find out if I'm in here."   
"Check the index."   
"You really are James' son, a smart boy. Ah ha! I'm on page, 15, 87-95, and 1124. I even have a picture on page 89. Ugh, and it's a bad picture."   
"It's okay, mine will be pretty bad too."   
"Oh its not much more than they think that I did, even though it's Peter, who did all of that stuff."   
"Well, If Dumbledore has an idea on how to clear your name maybe they'll have to make a new book, The True Story, Black vs. Pettigrew. So how does Dumbledore think he's going to clear your name up?"   
"Oh, actually, the instructions should be in that final package along with Hagrid's gift."   
Harry opened the last package as fast as anyone ever thought it possible. Hagrid had sent Harry the new and revised version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Harry found the letter from Dumbledore in the bottom of the box.   
Dear Harry-   
I just thought of a great idea on how to get Sirius's name cleared. I'm very concerned that it took me this long to remember about this, seeing how you even used this last year. I think that I'm losing my mind, but that's beside the point. Remember last year, when you traveled into my memory? Using that pensive? Well that's my idea. Seeing if you can muster enough magic to place your memories in there.   
You, Ron, and Hermione. If all three memories match exactly that will be good enough for the Ministry of Magic. I have great hope in you and Hermione; she is the top student in your grade. You probably knew that didn't you? Harry, seeing how you can make such a good patronus that's harder magic than this will be, so I'm sure that you can do it. Ron is the only one I'm concerned about, but I think that if you two give him enough support you will help him thorough it.   
I'm sure Sirius is at your house by now. Send him my regards.   
Happy Birthday,   
Albus Dumbledore   
"Gees, all three letters have something to do with you, Sirius! Now how do you suppose that I get to Hermione's house next week?"   
"Actually, I probably could talk to your aunt and uncle."   
"Bad idea Sirius, they are scared out of their minds about you. You have been my excuse all summer, for the past two years, so I can do my homework, and other things. If they find out that you aren't even a real murderer I'll have to go back to living under the stairs."   
"Oh, okay Harry"   
"Yeah, I think I'll owl Hermione and tell her that her parents should call, along with telling her that I'd love to go."   
"Sure, well I better be going, I have to talk with Dumbledore, See you Harry."   
And with a pop Sirius Disapparated.   
Okay and now to write that letter, Harry thought.   
Hi Hermione,   
How's it going? Sirius was just here he says that Dumbledore has got an idea on how to clear his name, namely using a Pensive, but I'm sure that you and Ron have gotten letters from Dumbledore.   
Anyway, about next week, that would be great. The only question is how am I going to get to your house? I was thinking that your parents, being Muggles and all could call my Aunt and Uncle, and try to persuade them, oh and if you do that don't mention Hogwarts at any cost. Oh and my phone number, er, their telephone number, is 505.689, I live at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I don't know where you live either. Or even better, I'll just escape; oh I knew you would not let me do that one, I can dream can't I? Or this probably will work the best seeing how my Aunt and Uncle are deathly afraid of Ron's family, they could come get me too. All of these are just suggestions.   
Tell me what you think, as soon as you can.   
Oh and thank you for the book, Sirius didn't like his pictures in there, but I don't like mine either. Did you see the one on page 56? I'm sitting in Flitwick's classroom, in the middle of class, and like my pictureself, I don't stick around much. Hey are you in that picture too? I didn't see much of the book yet. But I will read it.   
I can't wait to see you next week.   
"Love or From?" Harry considered the way he should finish his letter. "Hedwig what do you think? Love or from?"   
Hedwig hooted once. "Love?" Harry said, "Okay."   
Love,   
Harry   
"Sorry Hedwig, this is Hermione's Rental owl I have to return the letter with him, but don't worry I have to write a letter to Hagrid, well after my one to Ron," said Harry as he noticed that Hedwig looked upset as he tied the letter to another owl, other than her.   
So the other owl took the letter back to Hermione, and Harry picked up another piece of parchment to start writing a letter to Ron.   
Ron,   
How are things? It seems that well be seeing each other next week, at Hermione's house. Well that's earlier than we expected. Speaking of Hermione's do you know if somehow you can get me there? That's probably the only thing that Hermione will let me do, she's scared that Voldemort might come and get me other wise. Believe me I don't want to die.   
You know, and I know, that Ginny wouldn't want that to happen either. Well at least she can talk to me now she doesn't get clumsy when she sees me. Am I that way when I'm around "you know who"? No I don't mean Voldemort. Ugh! He's not even human, and Dumbledore says that Voldemort has never experienced love. That's beside the point.   
Well if your parents can get me there, from here, what day and what time? If your mum is going to send a letter tell her that she only needs one stamp not a whole letter full. You should have seen Uncle Vernon; the postman even found it funny. A postman, is the man who delivers the mail, yes people deliver the mail in the Muggle world. I can hear you dad thinking about that, "Fascinating!"   
Oh, Sirius was just here, he says that Dumbledore has a way of clearing his name, which would be great. I wouldn't have to live with these bloody Muggles. All four of us would be happy to see me move out.   
Well let me know as soon as possible,   
Harry   
And with the end of his letter, Harry tied the Letter to Pig's leg and he flew off, ecstatic to deliver mail.   
"Okay Hedwig, I've only got to write this letter to Hagrid and you'll have some mail to deliver."   
Hagrid,   
How are you? I'm doing well; well as well as you can do with these Muggles.   
Thank you Hagrid for the book, now Ron can have my old one, his fell apart, It had been Bill's or Charlie's before it had become his, I imagine it was Charlie's, he's a big fan of magical creatures, just like you. Well thanks for everything, and I hope the fight against "You-Know-Who" is going well.   
Harry   
"Hedwig this goes to Hagrid, you know him, have fun," said Harry as he tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly off.   
"Wow, it's late, I better get to bed," thought Harry, "oh that dream, I should probably write that down, and talk about it next week with Ron and Hermione." So Harry sat down and wrote out what he had dreamed and put it in his new book from Hagrid, and went back to bed.   



	2. Minister of Magic!

Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations

_Chapter Two "Minister of Magic?!"_ __

After Harry woke up again and pulled on some of Dudley's old clothes, he traipsed downstairs. When Harry reached the kitchen he noticed that no one seemed to remember that today was his birthday, but he wasn't surprised. He had grown used to the look of terror that Dudley had on his face every time that he saw Harry, at first Harry had thoroughly enjoyed this but after a month he grew tired of it.   
Harry decided this was the time to ask to go to Hermione's house next week, "Uh, Uncle Vernon?"   
"Yeah," grunted Uncle Vernon.   
"Well I was –er- wondering if –uh- next week I could –um- go to my friend Hermione's house, and then stay there for the rest of the summer." Harry could see the gears in Uncle Vernon's head working, he was torn between getting rid of Harry a whole lot earlier than anyone had expected, and letting Harry have some fun which was a number one unwritten rule in the Dursley house; Harry should never be allowed to enjoy himself.   
"Who is this, _this_, _Hermione_?"   
"She –uh- goes to my school, she's my other best friend, along with Ron, you know him, his family came to get me last year. Remember?"   
That had been the ticket, along with Sirius the Weasleys were Harry's way to get out of things, or get things.   
"I uh guess so, how are you going to get to this girl's house? I'm not going to go drive you all around Great Britain, so you can go to you friends houses, from that wretched school."   
A stab of annoyance hit Harry in the stomach, but he decided to dismiss it so that he cold get to Hermione's house next week, "Well I assure you that we will not be using Floo powder. Hermione's parents are M-... normal people like you," well at least they are nice thought Harry, "they have a car and will probably be picking me up. We haven't quite figured that one out yet, but I should know within the day."   
"Well I guess so, as long as your gone we're happy."   
So am I thought Harry, but instead he said, "Thank you, Uncle Vernon."   
Uncle Vernon just grunted and Harry ran up to his room to start to clean it, to make sure he wouldn't forget anything next week. Harry was so happy he couldn't contain himself, he wanted to go right now, this instant. But Harry knew that he couldn't act to excited, the Dursleys would disapprove and might take away the privilege.   
So Harry decided to work on his homework that might calm him down especially Snape's essay on Antidotes, and worst of all it had to be three feet long. So Harry got out his Potions book, a quill, and a roll of parchment, and began to work.   
The next day Harry woke up from the taping on his window, he had gotten a response from his two best friends. Hermione's letter was short and to the point.   
Harry-   
My parents will be picking you up on August 2nd at 5:30 PM; they drive a new red Car. I'll see you then.   
Love,   
Hermione   
"Well that works", thought Harry "well, let's see what Ron has got to say. "   
Harry,   
Happy birthday again Harry. Hermione has just owled me telling me that her parents will be picking you up on the 2nd at 5:30 PM, just in case you haven't got her letter yet. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!   
Ron   
P.S. Look at the clip! 

"I just hope Hedwig gets back by then," Harry thought aloud. Harry decided he better tell his aunt and uncle when he was leaving, hopefully for good.   
As Harry read the Ministry of Magic had finally admitted that Voldemort was still alive and now had a body. Also that Fudge had been removed from the position of Minister of Magic. But the replacement wasn't Dumbledore; Harry was relived to hear that. The replacement was none other than… It was none other than Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad?!? Minister of Magic?! Wow!   
Harry went down to lunch and noticed what part of Dudley's diet he was pretending to enjoy today; one carrot stick and one celery stick.   
"Uncle Vernon, my friend Hermione's parents will be picking me up tomorrow at 5:30, by car I assure you."   
"Well, at least it's by car not by flu sowder or whatever that wretched stuff is," Uncle Vernon grunted.   
"Thank you again, Uncle Vernon."   
Mr. Dursley just grunted as if to mean you're welcome. Harry sat down and savored the carrot stick and as he stood up to leave, "That was really filling, wasn't it Dudley?"   
The look of astonishment on Dudley's face was enough to send Harry in to hysterics. Harry ran quickly upstairs to make sure the Dursley's didn't catch him laughing at their blimp of a son. As Harry entered his room Hedwig wasn't back yet, he went back to the clip from the _Daily Prophet _he still couldn't believe that Ron's dad was the new Minister of Magic, but Harry couldn't think of anyone more deserving of the job.   
"Well, at least Ron can get new dress robes. Wait, if Fred and George have already bought him some, he can have a choice! I wouldn't be in the slightest bit surprised if the twins bought him maroon ones again."   
Harry started laughing when he thought of the look on Draco Malfoy's face. {Personally I am too.} Malfoy would hate that Ron's father is now more powerful than his is. Harry also thought that now Ron might get part of the spotlight and that Ron would learn being famous isn't all its cracked up to be. Which Harry himself had learned all too well, especially from Lockhart, who got famous on things that other people did. Harry, well he was at least famous for something he actually did, but he didn't remember.   
You see, Harry Potter was different, even more than by Dursley standards. Harry was different even in the magical world. When Harry was just a year old, Voldemort came to his house and killed his father and then his mother, but when he turned on Harry his curse backfired and rebounded on himself, leaving Harry with a particularly odd scar, one the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry's scar was the only souvenir, if you will, of the attack. A few of Voldemort's powers were given to Harry when he was attacked; for instance the ability to talk to snakes. Or plainly being a Parslemouth.   
Harry, no one for that matter, knows how he survived. But Harry hadn't survived Voldemort only once; Harry had survived him, the original time, in his first year, his memory in his second year, and fourth year (last year), when Cedric Diggory had died. That would be a total of four times. Each time more vivid than the last. Harry can still see perfect as day, Cedric's body lying on the ground, and then speaking to his ghost a few moments later when battling the Dark Lord himself. Harry chose not to remember these events when possible, but they tended to find there way into Harry's mind every once and awhile.   
And this was one of those moments, Harry remembered the look on the Diggory's faces when they saw their boy dead. He also remembered the look on Cho Chang's face. Somehow that affected him more, she truly loved Cedric, didn't she? This made Harry even more depressed. So as fast as he started to think about that sad, sad day he turned his mind to going to Hermione's house tomorrow, this made him much more happier.   
All of this made Harry famous in the wizarding world. He was famous for something he didn't remember. Being famous was a burden on Harry everywhere he went in the wizarding world, people would gape at his scar and point. Harry was quite fed up with it. Harry was sure this was the reason that Malfoy didn't like him. Well besides the fact that Harry always beat him at Quidditch. Both Malfoy and Harry were Seekers. It was the Seeker's job to catch the golden snitch a small golden ball with wings that traveled around the field at a very high speed, and it was hard to see. Harry was on the Gryffindor team, his house. Malfoy was on the Slytherin team, the same house he was in too. Slytherin and Gryffindor were rivals, Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin out of earning the House cup every year that Harry was there. This made Malfoy and Snape worse. Harry didn't care though, he had great friends and without them he would have a horrible life. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were the greatest people he ever knew. Ron was part of a huge wizarding family, he was sixth boy out of six, and he had one little sister Ginny. He also had to loving parents, one of which is the new Minister of Magic. All of the Weasleys had bright red hair.   
Hermione was Muggle born, top of every course and all around good guy {er girl.} Hermione, just like Harry, had no idea that she had magical abilities until five years ago. Also just like Harry she was an only child. And even though Hermione didn't like breaking rules, she finally discovered that fighting the forces of evil mattered more than getting expelled. As Ron would say, "She finally sorted out her priorities."   
These two made Harry's years at Hogwarts the best years of his life, _well_ and Quidditch. 

When Harry woke up the next day, he was so excited. He once again checked to see if he had everything packed. Hedwig was still gone. Hopefully she would get back soon. By the time five o'clock rolled around Harry had his trunk and all of his stuff in the living room. Harry ran back upstairs to his room to make sure that there weren't any extra quills or pieces of parchment lying around. And sure enough there was Hedwig looking for her cage, which was already downstairs.   
"Hedwig your cage is downstairs, we are going to Hermione's house for the rest of the summer!" Harry told his snow owl.   
Hedwig flew downstairs to her cage, and landed on the perch. Harry, following behind her, closed the door to her cage. By now it was fifteen past five. Because Hermione always made sure she was on time everywhere, Harry assumed that her parents were the same way. And sure enough they were. It was 5:20 when Hermione and her parents arrived at the Dursley house.   
Once again Mr. Dursley was in his best suit and once again not as a sign of welcome. He was wearing it of course so that he looked superior, but what did you expect this is Mr. Dursley we are talking about. He let them in the house and that was all that Mr. Dursley found it necessary to do for these people that let their daughter go to some crackpot school to learn magic tricks.   
"Hello, you must be Harry's aunt and uncle," said Hermione.   
"Its worthless don't even try to talk to them," Harry muttered to Hermione, "we'll be going then."   
Harry and Hermione lifted Harry's trunk while Mrs. Granger carried Hedwig and her cage, apparently Mrs. Granger didn't have the same fear of birds as Mrs. Mason did. {Book 2 if you don't remember who she is.}   
"So Harry, how has your summer been?" asked Hermione.   
"As good as it can be with those people."   
"I guess that's good news, speaking of good news, how's Sirius?"   
"He seems to be doing well, he has color in his face, which is a whole lot better than before. How's your summer been? How's Viktor?"   
"Summer's been great, but let's not talk about Viktor."   
"Okay, but you know eventually I will want to know, and it might be easier to tell me not in front of Ron."   
"I know, but I can't not yet at least," as Hermione said that her mother sent Harry a look like, don't ask.   
Harry was happy with that news, (or at least what he though it meant) but he couldn't show it. If Hermione and Viktor had broken up, that meant Hermione was single again. Harry was already happier than he had been all holiday. 

A/N: Muhahahaha... I leave you here! *smiles innocently* 


	3. Hermione's House

Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations

_Chapter Three "Hermione's House."_ __

Harry was so happy; happier than he was when he got the news that he was invited to Hermione's house. Harry decided that he might as well change the subject.   
"Hermione, did you see that Mr. Weasley is the Minister of Magic?"   
"Really! Wow! I haven't read the Daily Prophet this week, I've been busy getting ready for you two to arrive."   
"They really deserve it, don't you think?"   
"They sure do."   
"When I found out I was so shocked, because Ron hasn't said anything about any running for new office."   
"That's interesting, but it could have had happened yesterday."   
"That's what I was thinking, hey do you want to read it? I have my copy in my trunk."   
"Sure," so before they closed the trunk to the car, after they had put Harry's trunk inside, they grabbed Harry's Daily Prophet clipping. They both got in the back seat, as Mr. and Mrs. Granger got in the front two.   
"I'm glad to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."   
"As to you Harry," replied Hermione's parents.   
As Harry watched Hermione read the article, he wanted to say something, he wanted to help her, do something, but all he did was watch. Finally he said, "Hermione, how far do you live from here?"   
"Actually," she said and handing it back to Harry, "not to far from here, it'll take about ten more minutes."   
"That's good. How's Ron getting to your house?" said Harry as he stuffed the paper in he jeans pocket.   
"I think he said that they were going to use Floo powder, but now that his dad is the Minister of Magic, they'll have ministry cars, but who knows."   
"Oh, the book that you got me was great, well the part I read, like you said I only needed to read the first rise part. I skimmed the other two parts, and they have most of the facts right, besides the whole Sirius thing, and seeing Cedric's name, made me all quivery."   
"It's okay Harry there's nothing that you could have done."   
"I was the one who made him take the cup with me. If I hadn't, he wouldn't be dead, he'd be alive and doing something with his life, but because of me he's dead now."   
"Harry you could have never known that Moody- er- Crouch, had turned the cup into a portkey. Just like I could have never known that Viktor's father is a Death Eater."   
"'Mione," Harry breathed taking her into his arms supportively.   
All Hermione could do was sob into Harry's chest, and somehow that calmed her down. She didn't know how, but it felt right. Was she falling for Harry just two weeks after breaking up with Viktor?   
Neither of them noticed that they had arrived at the Granger household until Mr. Granger cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem, we are here."   
Strange thoughts were running thorough Harry's mind. Was Viktor a Death Eater too? Was he going to kill her? "Come on 'Mione let's go inside."   
Even though Hermione was pink eyed and puffy, Harry still found her attractive. He didn't know why but she was. There was something about her, he had no idea what it was, but there was something about her.   
Harry got his trunk out of the trunk {that sound weird}, and carried it towards the house. Hermione's house was about the same size and shape as the Dursley's, but looked much friendlier.   
"Where'll Ron and I be sleeping?"   
"Oh, I'll show you where, follow me upstairs." Hermione lead Harry and his trunk to the fourth bedroom on the upstairs landing.   
"Great," said Harry as he set down his stuff next to the closest bed. Harry then proceeded to open the window and then Hedwig's cage. "Fancy going out, Hedwig?"   
Hedwig seemed thrilled by the idea and flew right out of the window.   
"Do you know when Ron'll be here?" Harry asked.   
"He should be here any minute."   
"Great, can't wait to see him!" And as if Harry and Hermione had suddenly become Professor Trelweany best students, at that instant they heard Ron's voice coming from downstairs.   
"Ron's here!"   
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron's voice called from downstairs. Harry and Hermione went down the stairs as fast as they could. Harry behind Hermione, being the kind gentleman that he is, suddenly tripped and fell, falling right on top of Hermione as she reached the floor. Luckily none of them were hurt, but as Ron turned the corner he found them in a suspicious fashion.   
"Hey what's going on here?"   
"Nothing, I –uh- just kind of tripped and fell on top of her," Harry responded.   
"Sure likely story," said Ron in a sarcastic tone of voice.   
"Oh come off it, it's not like we were snogging or anything," Hermione said. Even though she secretly wished that they were, she didn't know how Harry was going to react to this.   
"I come here expecting a normal welcome and I catch my two best friends in action." As soon as Ron had said that, he wished he hadn't because Hermione sent him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. "Seesh, I was just kidding!"   
Harry stood up and held out his hand for Hermione to take, which she gladly did. "Sorry about that."   
"It's okay it was nothing." The two of them were sent into a laughing fit.   
"I'll leave you two alone," Ron said. Ron knew since third year that Harry had liked Hermione.   
"Ron, congratulations, that's great that your dad is the new Minister of Magic."   
"It's pretty cool, besides the fact that now Dad's gone from home all the time, seeing how You-Know-Who is on the rampage again."   
"Do you mind saying his name? Fear of the name creates more fear of the thing, well in this case the person, I take that back, the thing." Harry said.   
"Okay, I'll try, here goes nothing, V, V, Vol, Vol, Vold, Volde. I can't do it, sorry Harry."   
"It's okay, but we are going to need to work on that, both of you!"   
"Okay Harry, Hermione where should I put my stuff?" Ron asked changing the subject.   
"I'll show you, Harry help him carry his stuff." Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the living room, which Harry hadn't been in yet, and picked up Ron's stuff. Hermione carried Pig and his cage, while Ron and Harry lifted Ron's trunk.   
"Ron, you should try out of Keeper this year, seeing how Wood has graduated."   
"You think so?"   
"Yes, I think so, that was my purpose of saying it."   
"Great! I think I will."   
Hermione muttered something that sounded a lot like Boys! As the three of them and went upstairs to the fourth room, they found that each of them had themselves a letter from Hogwarts telling them what they needed for their fifth year there.   
_ Dear Mr. Potter,_   
_ These are the following additional books that you will need for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._   
_ The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five_   
_ By Miranda Goshawk_   
_ An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_   
_ By Emeric Switch_   
_ A reminder that the Hogwarts express leaves on September the 1st, from platform 9 3/4._   
_ Yours sincerely,_   
_ Minerva McGonagall_   
"We can get all of that when we go to Diagon Alley on the 12th," said Hermione.   
"Great!"   
"Well let's have the tour of the house," Ron said blandly.   
So Hermione showed them around her house, Ron staring at pictures of the family and trying to make them move.   
Hermione's house was like a normal Muggle house; this is probably due to the fact that her mother and father were Muggles. Her house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room.   
"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called from the floor below.   
"Coming Mum! You guys stay here I'll be back up in a few minutes."   
"Sure." As Harry and Ron said this Hermione went downstairs to her mother, leaving Harry and Ron alone.   
"So what is going on between you two?" Ron asked Harry the moment he knew that Hermione was out of hearing range.   
"Nothing, nothing at all."   
"Sure, what happened to _Vicky_?"   
"I don't think I'm the one to tell you, Hermione will tell you when she's ready."   
"What? You know?!"   
"Well I know the reason that she broke up with him. But I don't know the whole story, give her some time."   
"If he did anything to hurt her, I'm going to hunt him down and strangle him with my hands!"   
"Ron, I'll join you in that feat. If it's necessary."   
"Harry, of course you would, you're madly in love with the girl." At that moment Hermione walked in.   
"What girl?" She asked looking from Ron to Harry.   
"Y-" but Ron was cut off by Harry "No one, no one in particular." Hermione didn't know what to say or what to think she personally hoped that Harry was madly in love with the girl, namely being her.   
"Mum says dinner is almost ready, we are to go downstairs to set the table." So Harry, Ron and Hermione went downstairs to set the table. Ron didn't help much; he had never seen Muggles cook before. He was pretty much in awe that anyone could live like that. Ron was also pleasantly surprised that Muggle cooking could be so good. Of course it was nothing like Hogwarts cooking but it was still great.   
All through dinner Hermione and Harry kept looking at each other, but as soon as one realized that the other one was looking at him/her, they would suddenly turned away. Ron of course noticed and rolled his eyes. He told himself that he would do something about it but he didn't know what. 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations   
  


_Chapter Four "Home Sweet Home."_

  
  
  
  


The time that they spent at Hermione's house went very fast, Harry could hardly believe that it had been almost a month.   
Ron though could, he was fed up with they way Harry and Hermione looked at each other. He wanted to come out and tell them that they liked each other and that he'd leave them alone if they wanted him to but he decided not to do so, especially around Hermione's parents.   
"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Hermione's father asked the trio.   
"Yeah, can't wait!" Harry really meant what he said. Harry suspected that this year was going to be more exciting than the last.   
The next morning they were all awoken early, so that they could make it to the Hogwarts Express on time.   
Ron was not used to having to get up this early, "It's to early," and rolled over in bed.   
"C'mon Ron we got to go, or else we'll miss the train."   
"Alright, alright!" Ron didn't want to think what the two of them would get up to if he weren't there, plus he didn't want to get in trouble with his mum again. The howler he had received in their second year brought back bad memories.   
So finally they were all ready and packed up, and headed off to King's Cross.   
"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" Hermione said as she hugged her parents before walking towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10.   
As the three of them walked through the barrier, the saw the familiar scarlet steam train. The Hogwarts express!   
"Who do you reckon is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Ron asked.   
"I don't know but Sirius said that Lupin said that we'll be in for a surprise, it'd be great if he came back don't you think?" Harry said.   
"Yeah, Lupin was great," said Hermione.   
"He wasn't great he was awesome!" Harry replied.   
"No he wasn't he was a worthless werewolf," said a cold voice from behind the trio. The three turned around and found themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy.   
"You'll take that back!" Hermione exclaimed.   
"I will, will I? What's a mudblood like you going to do about it?"   
"You know very well, Malfoy, that Hermione here knows more curses to put on you then Ron, you and I combined."   
"And you know Potter that my father will hunt your father, oh wait you don't have one anymore, well if you had one would out power him."   
"If your father even dreams of doing that, mine will throw yours in Azakban." Ron said, Draco seemed surprised.   
"What are you talking about Weasley? The head of the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department couldn't do crap to my father."   
"You seemed to have forgotten something Malfoy, Mr. Weasley is the Minister of Magic now. Or is your skull to thick to get that sentence through? Should I repeat that slowly? Ron's Dad is the Min is ter of Ma gic, did you get that?" Hermione said.   
With that Draco lost all color that ever was in his face, not that there was much to begin with.   
"There must be a mistake, how could such a Muggle lover be Minister of Magic? You'll see what's going to happen, with a Muggle lover as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a Muggle lover as the Minister of Magic we are all going to be taken over or killed by you know who."   
"Malfoy, you are forgetting something again, your family is already stained by Voldemort." Harry said.   
"What does that matter to you Potter?"   
"Move along Draco," said Lupin's voice from behind Harry.   
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried.   
"Hi," Lupin responded.   
"Are you coming back to teach?" Ron asked.   
"Yes, I am, Ron."   
"Great!" Harry exclaimed.   
"Dumbledore decided he needed someone who actually knew what he was talking about now with You-Know-Who in power and all."   
"Call him Voldemort!" Harry said, "it just annoys so much that people are afraid to say his name! VOLDEMORT! Look I have no problem saying it, why does everyone else?"   
"Harry, settle down," Hermione said.   
"Let's get on the train okay?" Ron suggested.   
"Okay, see you Professor." Harry said. So the three of them climbed on the train and stored their stuff in the last compartment and they heard the voice of two troublemakers that they knew.   
"Who could we test this on?" Fred or George asked, Harry wasn't sure which.   
"Let's see who's in this last compartment." The other twin said. Both Fred and George came into Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment.   
"Test what?" Ron asked.   
"Ahh shoot you heard us coming," Fred said. There was a big _F_ on the front of his shirt, which gave Harry the idea that he was Fred.   
"Fred, we aren't that dense to accept anything from you two, well that can be eaten." As Harry said this, the whistle blew signaling that the train was preparing to leave.   
"Did you guys see that Professor Lupin is here?" Hermione asked the twins.   
"Lupin's here?" George asked.   
"He's teaching Defense against the Dark Arts again!" Ron exclaimed.   
"Great!" Fred said.   
"Hey I never told you to but when I do you guys will respect him even more." Harry said.   
"What? Lupin is already great what could make him better?"   
"Well first of all, Lupin was friends with my dad when they went to Hogwarts."   
"Really?!" Fred said. {Hey that rhymes!}   
"Hang on let me finish, you remember the Marauder's Map don't you? Don't answer that, stupid question. Anyway, you know that there were the four guys right? Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. Well Prongs is my father,   
"No way!" George said. {That doesn't.}   
"I'm not done yet! Where was I? Oh yes, Prongs is my father, er was, Wormtail – Pettigrew, Padfoot is..... well uh, anyway, um.. and Moony is Lupin."   
"Moony is Lupin?!" Fred and George said astonished.   
"Well doesn't it make sense? He's a werewolf, moon?" Hermione said.   
"Sure, it makes sense," Fred said.   
"It's just its just such a shock."   
"Well we better be off! Angelina and Katie are probably waiting for us now." With that the twins left. But as soon as the door was closed, another Gryffindor opened it again, by the name of Lavender Brown.   
"Hi Lavender," Hermione said, "what's going on?"   
"Hi Hermione, uh Ron could I um speak to you for a second?"   
"Sure…" Ron said not knowing what was coming next.   
This left Harry and Hermione alone. {_Dun, dun, dun, dun!_}   
"So, um, yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked Hermione.   
"Well, I um don't know. What do you think Lavender wants with Ron?"   
"To tell you the truth, I haven't got a clue. But I know Ron's enjoying it."   
"What? What is that supposed to mean?"   
"Plainly, he likes her."   
"Really!?"   
"Why is that so surprising?"   
"Well let's just call this classified information, she likes him too, I didn't tell you."   
_"Wow_! Ron'll be so excited. Wait, I can't tell him can I? _Shoot_, that would make his day!"   
"It would make hers if she knew that he liked her back."   
"I would imagine," Harry said, he was thinking about what it would be like to find out that Hermione liked him back. Little did _he_ know that _she_ was thinking the same thing. 

_{Now lets go find Ron}_   
"Hey Lavender, I'm here, what do you want?"   
"Well I don't know how to say this," Lavender replied.   
"Don't know how to say what?"   
"Well, I um, reallylikeyouandwouldyougooutwithme?"   
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."   
"Well I figured you'd say no, so off I go." {_Lavender's a poet, and she didn't know it! Hehehe._}   
"Wait a second Lavender, I didn't here what you said!"   
"Really!"   
"Really, really."   
"I'll make it simple, I like you Ron."   
"Really!?"   
"Really, really."   
"That's-"   
"Great I know, but I figured you didn't like me in that way, so I'll be going now."   
"Lavender," Ron said, "wait up." Lavender turned back around, as she did Ron planted a small but sweet kiss on her lips. Lavender's face turned almost as red as Ron's ears after that.   
And as this was happening Harry opened the door to the compartment to find Ron, but he didn't need to look to far, because there was Ron, kissing Lavender.   
"And you yelled at me, for finding me in an incriminating status!" Harry said.   
"Um, uh," Ron's ears turned even redder when he knew Harry was there, "Harry give me a second, okay?"   
"Sure, Ronniekins!"   
"Harry!"   
"Alright, I'm closing the door," Harry said and when he did he couldn't help but start laughing.   
"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"You'll never guess what is going on in the corridor."   
"Tell me then."   
"Ron," Harry said while sitting down next to Hermione, "and Lavender are kissing!"   
"What?" Hermione said while trying to keep down the laughing.   
"I guess that they know that they like each other," Harry said.   
"I suppose so."   
"You should have seen how red Ron's ears where when he found out that I was standing there."   
"I guess that we won't be a trio anymore, if Lavender and Ron are a couple. Ah that'll mean that Parvati will be hanging around with us too."   
"Oh that's freaky!"   
"What, Harry?"   
"Professor Trelweany, told Parvati to beware a red haired man, look what _our_ favorite red head just did, took away her best friend."   
"That old crack pot-"   
"'Mione!"   
"What? She's a fraud."   
"Yeah but you calling a teacher a crack pot is well, not like you,"   
"Well this summer I learned that not everyone is what they seem to be."   
"I'm still so sorry 'bout that,"   
"Harry you didn't do anything."   
"I know, but I feel so bad for you."   
"Thanks Harry!"   
"_Pas de problem_!"   
"Harry you speak French?"   
"_Un petite peu_, I've learned some from Fleur, she owls me every now and again."   
"Ron'll be jealous, **wait **_never mind_ he's a little preoccupied."   
"Sure seems like it. Oh that was so funny."   
"Lavender's a nice girl, at least we can trust her not to hurt Ron, _well_ to much."   
"Yeah, what do you think we'll be studding in Care of magical Creatures this year?" Harry said completely changing the subject. "I hope it's not something that can start you on fire."   
"Yeah me too, those Blast-ended Skewerts were horrible."   
"Hey, you didn't have to face a full grown one in a maze. Ugh they are horrible! I hope Hagrid has something safer and interesting, well our definition of interesting this year."   
"Me too Harry," as Hermione said this she yawned and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.   
As Hermione was resting on his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He wanted her so bad, but did she want him? He didn't want to risk his friendship by telling her that he liked her. 

Hermione was having quite a pleasant dream about Harry. {What did you expect?} It was snowing and there was music, but she didn't get to finish it because she suddenly heard a familiar voice.   
"'Mione, will you get up? Hermione!"   
"What Harry? Huh, its that time already!"   
"Yeah come on we've got to change into our school robes."   
"Sure Harry." So the two changed, Ron still was with Lavender.   
"I'm going to go find Ron, I'll be back," Harry said. Harry found Ron in the same spot but this time he wasn't kissing Lavender they were just talking. "Ron, Lavender we will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes!"   
"Really?" said Ron and Lavender at the same time.   
"Really, really," Harry said. Ron and Lavender suddenly started to laugh. "What's so funny you two?"   
"Never mind Harry, inside joke," Ron said "Well Lavender I'll see you at dinner!"   
"Bye Ron," Lavender said and she stared walking up towards the front of the train.   
"So are you and Lavender a couple now?" Hermione asked as Ron came back into the compartment.   
"Uh, well not officially. I don't think."   
"Well that was obvious."   
"Hey well at least I'm not a -"   
"Hey you two! You will get along! My two best friends must!" Harry interrupted.   
"For you Harry," Hermione said, at this Ron rolled his eyes.   
"What? I saw that!" Hermione asked.   
"It meant nothing," Ron replied.   
"It had to have meant something, or else you wouldn't have done it. Tell me what it means!"   
"**Cut it out!**" Harry yelled, "We're here!"   
So even though Ron was being secretive about something the three, which shortly became the five, including Lavender and Parvati, went towards the carriages that were undoubtedly pulled by enormous, invisible horses. The five somehow fit in because from the front it looked as if there wouldn't have been enough room and then Harry realized he was being stupid and should have slapped himself for it, duh someone had used magic on them!   
Harry and Hermione were sitting across from each other, Ron and Lavender were next to Harry and Parvati was sitting next to Hermione. Ron was saying something to Lavender, but he was whispering and Harry couldn't tell what he was saying, he figured that it was just a few sweet nothings, but he was wrong.   
"Those two are bugging me, Lav," Ron whispered to Lavender.   
"Harry and Hermione? Why?" she whispered back.   
"Can't you tell? Okay, I know them better but I thought it was really obvious that they like each other."   
Lavender looked from Harry to Hermione to Harry and back at Ron, "You know what, they do, oh how cute!"   
"Well, it's bugging me that they don't know it, and Hermione's the _bloody_ genius of the three of us."   
"Well, sometimes your brain goes fuzzy when you think about the boy you like."   
"Really?"   
"Really, really," they started laughing, _agian_.   
"What's so funny?" Parvati asked.   
"I'll tell you later Parvati," Lavender said. "Look at those two," Lavender whispered to Ron, indicating Harry and Hermione, "they didn't even notice we were laughing our heads off."   
"I told you, we've got to get them together, somehow, but I'm not all that creative. You have got to help me with that."   
"You know we could just tell them, or you could, they trust you more than me, you've been friends since first year."   
"I guess, but well okay, but I really don't want to."   
The carriage stopped, they had arrived at Hogwarts.   
"We're here!" Parvati said jumping up immediately. She had had an incredibly boring ride; she couldn't even talk to Hermione, whom she normally got along with fairly well. But everyone seemed to be preoccupied she had thought, even though it was only Ron and Lavender talking the way up.   
"What, huh?" Harry said coming into reality.   
"We're here. You know we're at Hogwarts, you know school."   
"Oh yeah, great," Harry said very sadly and then realized what he was saying, _"GREAT_!" Harry loved this place, the memories, besides the fact that he had some scary memories too, like oh, he didn't want to think about Voldemort, it was depressing. So he thought of Hermione, he couldn't seem to think about much else. His brain seemed to go fuzzy and blank besides the stuff about Hermione. He looked at her, and noticed that she was still sitting looking out of the carriage window apparently in deep thought. He went over to her, "'Mione! Hermione, we've got to go inside. We are at school," Harry said to the pretty girl that he knew.   
"I love you, uh what?" said Hermione apparently coming out of a daydream.   
"You what?" said Harry taken aback. 

A/N: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! And also note I am **_not _** a H/Hr shipper...no... I am a R/Hr shipper thank you very much... :) 


	5. A Singing Hat and Shiny Badges

_~ Chapter 5 "A Singing Hat and Shiny Badges" ~_

__

"Nevermind," said Hermione feeling herself going pink.   
"You said you loved someone, Hermione. Who is it?" said Harry putting his hands in his robes and crossing his fingers hoping it was him.   
"Promise you won't laugh."   
"I won't," said Harry, from the way this was sounding it wasn't him.   
"You," Hermione whispered so softly that Harry didn't hear her.   
"What? I didn't hear you."   
"You, Harry, you."   
"Me?"   
"Yes, you Harry."   
"We've got to go inside," said Harry a plan forming in his head.   
"Sure," said Hermione she was confused about what Harry's reaction was. Harry helped Hermione out of the carriage, and placed a kiss on her cheek.   
"I love you too, 'Mione," Harry whispered in her ear.   
"You do?"   
"I sure do, since third year."   
"Harry," Hermione sighed.   
"Come on, we are going to be late I can see the first years coming across the lake."   
"Sure Harry, but what are we going to tell Ron?"   
"Well, I'm not quite sure. I've got an idea! You know that it's been bugging him that we like each other, you can tell by the way he's been acting. Anyway, lets play with this, you know, make him think that we don't know, and see if he tries to tell us about each other. Kind of thing that he'd do isn't it? Especially now that Lavender is his girlfriend."   
"True that he'll try to get us together, but do we really want to lie to Ron?"   
"It wouldn't be lying it would just be a joke."   
"I don't know Harry," said Hermione as they opened up the great oak doors to get inside the castle.   
"Well, let's just not tell him yet ok?"   
"Why not?"   
"Don't get me wrong, I like you and everything, and I would tell Ron, but I want to annoy him first."   
"But why Harry?"   
"I don't really know, and the way you are talking you sound like a four year old. Why this? Why that?"   
"Harry!" Hermione said, and hit him.   
"Ouch! Sorry, I was just kidding!"   
"Well stop it!"   
"Miss Granger over here please! Potter you can go to the feast," Professor McGonagall called.   
"See you," Hermione and Harry said to each other. Professor McGonagall was standing with Ron and other fifth years from houses that Hermione recognized, to Hermione's great pleasure none of the Slytherins were Draco Malfoy or any of his blundering idiots.   
"You eight students are the new prefects this year," Hermione looked at Ron in astonishment, Ron a prefect, there's something wrong with the system! Ron himself was thinking the same thing, me? Huh? What? How am I a prefect? But I'm not like Percy! "We did not send out letters and badges this year on purpose, because we did not want them intercepted by Dark Wizards, I trust that you all remember that He-who-must-not-be-named, is rising in power once again. You all may take a badge out of this box," Professor McGonagall was holding a cardboard box, "and all of your parents will be notified of this honor. You may go to the feast, go on now."   
So Ron and Hermione grabbed themselves prefect badges, and at this, "Hermione? How did I manage this?"   
"You must be smart Ron," Hermione answered, "and I'm sorry about earlier."   
"Me too. C'mon, lets go catch up with Harry." The two went in and sat down on either side of Harry, even though he was late he managed to get good seats to see the sorting, he was sitting on the right side of the table.   
"Harry, how'd you manage to get prime seats?" Ron asked.   
"Well, uh, people kind of just gave them to me," Harry whispered to them, "they still seem to act like I just saw Voldemort. Remember how it was first year, after we went through the trap door? Well it seems just like that, just it lasted over summer." Ron looked down the table, he was indeed right, the Gryffindor table seemed much quieter and so did the rest of the Great Hall for that matter.   
"You'd think they'd get over it!" Hermione snapped noticing the same things Ron had.   
"You two are prefects?" Harry said looking at the identical badges pinned to his two friend's robes.   
"I don't know how I'm one, but Hermione, that was a no brainier," Ron said.   
"Well yeah, we all saw that one coming," Hermione went pink at these words. "What? We did," Harry continued.   
Professor McGonagall walked into the hall with the Sorting Hat and it's stool, followed by the new first year students. As they passed the Gryffindor table many pointed at Harry and whispered to themselves.   
"Here we go again," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.   
"Shh!" Ron snapped at Harry "the sorting is about to begin!"   
"Alright Percy."   
"Hey!" Ron said and kicked Harry under the table.   
"What is this 'Hurt Harry Day'? Seesh!"   
"Shut up alright!"   
"Okay, okay."   
"When I call your name you will come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head, what ever house it says you sit at the corresponding table," Professor McGonagall was giving instructions to the first years.   
"Thank you Professor McGonagall," the sorting hat said to Professor McGonagall and thus began singing. 

_Oh I'm a Sorting Hat,_   
_For Hogwarts at that._   
_I can see what's in your head,_   
_To tell you what house dormitory will keep your bed._   
_I've not yet been wrong,_   
_That's why they keep having me sing these songs._   
_Are you a Hufflepuff?_   
_They are loyal and just._   
_To be a Hufflepuff these are a must._   
_Or is it Gryffindor for you?_   
_They have chivalry, and are daring too._   
_They are the bravest of us all._   
_Not one of those, eh?_   
_Maybe Ravenclaw?_   
_Where there are the smartest, they always get an A._   
_Don't feel like you fit one yet?_   
_Then Slytherin's your best bet._   
_These cunning folk will be your friends,_   
_You use all your means to achieve your ends._   
_Don't be scared, I know you best._   
_I'm the Sorting hat I'll put you in the right spot,_   
_Like I did with the rest!_

As the Sorting Hat finished his song the Great Hall filled with applause.   
"Abash, Jessica," Professor McGonagall called out the first name on her scroll of parchment.   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
"Anderson, Steven."   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
"Aranloe, Richard."   
"SLYTHERIN!" Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy greet Aranloe as a brother, Harry figured that their father's must know each other somehow. Probably through Voldemort, but as Hermione says you can't judge someone.   
"Belgains, Leah."   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
"Blawrt, William."   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"When's a Gryffindor coming up, eh?" Harry asked Ron as "Croudly, Jared" became a Ravenclaw.   
"Hopefully soon, and I hope they finish fast, I'm starving."   
Finally Harry got what he wanted, a new Gryffindor student, Scott Finnigan, Seamus's little brother. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Scott came to take a seat next to his brother.   
"Way to go, best house there is," Harry heard Seamus tell Scott. Nicole Gander also joined the Gryffindor table shortly afterward. As students were being sorted with a Gryffindor every now and again, Harry found himself in the same position as Ron, starving.   
And finally as "Walker, Kimberly" became a Slytherin, the sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and carried them away.   
Harry looked down at his golden plate expectantly and whispered to it, "Hurry up, hurry up!" Harry had to look up again because Professor Dumbledore was standing and the Great Hall went quiet.   
"I am sure that you all are hungry," Professor Dumbledore said, "so eat up!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and food magically appeared on the plates in the center of each table. And with that Professor Dumbledore sat down.   
After everyone was quite full Professor Dumbledore stood up again. Harry scanned the head table and sure enough there were all the teachers present and accounted for, no empty chairs this year, and Harry was glad for that. He really hoped that this year would be more exciting than the last, but positively happy. Not gloomy or sad like last year, being thrown in to the Triwizard Tournament, as a fourth champion was not one of Harry's favorite things to happen to him.   
Harry didn't like thinking about the end of last year, he quickly glanced the Ravenclaw table to seen how Cho was coping with Cedric's death. But he couldn't find her fast enough, Dumbledore was clearing his throat implying that he was about to start talking. So Harry quickly turned around to look at the head table.   
"Due to fairly recent events, namely the rise of Lord Voldemort," as Dumbledore said this he looked right at Harry, and so did everyone else in the Great Hall, "extra precautions will be taken to prevent the death of anymore students. Cedric Diggory will always have a place in our hearts, and that is why there is a memorial now in the Trophy Room. But that's a sad topic and let's move on to a much happier one, such as that of Quidditch, which the Quidditch cup will be held this year."   
"YES!" Harry heard Fred or George Weasley say.   
"I very happy to hear your enthusiasm Mr. Weasley. I do expect this year's Cup to be one to remember, there are many talented players at this school. Anyway back to the extra precautions, the rules will go back to like they were two years ago, when we were hosts to the Dementors, for those of you that were not students at that time, this means you will not be allowed to roam the grounds as freely as before. The only reason that you would be allowed to go onto the grounds is for a class; you will be accompanied by the teacher to do that. Now that I've got all of that said, you may go to your common rooms. Goodnight everyone."   
"First years, first years please follow me," Harry heard Hermione start saying, "First years this way."   
"Gees, she already sounds like Percy," Ron complained to Harry.   
"Mumhum..." Harry responded.   
"But Percy annoyed you? Why isn't she?"   
"Do you even have to ask? Gosh, and you're a prefect. You are supposed to be the smart one."   
"I know it was a stupid question, but I've lost the filter between my brain and my mouth."   
"Lavender is responsible for that, isn't she?"   
"Well, um yeah."   
"Ron your ears are bright red."   
"Stop it about my ears!"   
"Well they are," Harry said this and found himself at the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Hey Ron, what's the new password?"   
"Oh yeah that, it's _pyrus malus_," said Ron. (A/N: that means apple extract in scientific terms)   
"Right you are dear!" said the Fat Lady.   
"The girl's dormitories are up these stairs, you will find a door with a golden number one, that's where you will find your four-posters and you will find that your stuff has already been taken up for you. The boys dormitories are up these stairs," Hermione pointed at the other set of stairs, "and the same things apply. If you have any questions you can come ask me or Ron, over there, say hi Ron."   
"Hi, yeah any questions," Ron said nervously.   
"We are both willing to help you so just come over and ask. I'm sure that you are tired you may go up to dormitory and go to bed. Goodnight," said Hermione as she watched the new students go up the stairs.   
"Oh you guys this is so much fun!" Hermione said as if she'd just won the Publisher's clearinghouse sweepstakes.   
"Tons of fun," Ron said in the opposite tone of voice.   
"Goodnight you two, see you in the morning!" Hermione said, without paying attention to Ron. And she went up the girls' staircase, took one last look at Harry and disappeared form view.   
"Harry, how'd I get roped into this?" Ron asked as soon as he knew Hermione was out of earshot.   
"By being smart, Ron, but don't worry you aren't like Percy, we've broken our share of rules, and I'm sure we'll brake more."   
"Thanks Harry."   
"I know how much you want to be yourself and not like your brothers. And your not, you are you."   
"No, I'm Fred! I know I'm me, maybe that's why I'm the prefect over you."   
"Hey! I was trying to be motivational and I get cheek, sheesh Ron, I was only trying to help," said Harry sarcastically as he pushed open the door to their dormitory.   
"Are you really Ron?" Dean Thomas as Harry and Ron walked in.   
"Yes, I'm a prefect, what about it?"   
"No not that. You're a prefect? Wow. No, are you really going out with Lavender."   
"Well, not officially, I just found out that she liked me today."   
"Oh, I see, because the way she was talking well, I don't really know, but she seemed really into you."   
"That's good news for me. I'll talk to her ............ tomorrow," Ron said as he flopped down on his bed.   
"You're one lucky guy, Lavender's great." Dean told Ron.   
"Yeah, and she'll help me do my Divination homework." Harry couldn't help but laugh at what Ron had just said.   
"Well, if you were going for homework help in a girl, you should have gone with Hermione," Dean said.   
"But I know someone who likes her," Ron said and shot a look at Harry.   
"_What_?" Harry demanded.   
"Nothing," Ron lied.   
"Ronald Weasley, you are going to pay for that, prefect or not! ..... In the morning, when I can beat you up."   
"Sure Harry, whatever you say."   
"I do say, but I'm not going to, because I don't want you taking house points from me, Mr. Prefect," Harry said.   
"Go to bed, Harry."   
"What does it look like I'm doing? Getting ready for Potions?" said Harry. And Ron laughed at this, Harry imagined what it would be like to go to Potions in pajamas, "Think of the look on Snape's face if I showed up in pajamas!"   
"Ha! That would be hilarious!" Seamus said from the other end of the dormitory.   
"No, it would be scary!" Neville whimpered.   
"Just think about how many points he would take from Gryffindor, probably a round hundred." Harry said, "I don't want to relive an experience that got everyone mad at me, like first year."   
"That wasn't fun at all... well it didn't happen to me but that must have sucked for you and Hermione," Ron yawned.   
"No it wasn't fun. Goodnight everyone." Harry said.   
"Night Harry," said the Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ron.   
__


	6. Snape's Mission

_~ Chapter six "Snape's Mission"~_

__

_A/N: *sniffles* This chapter is for the beloved Richard Harris... *sniffs* one of the good actors too... *sobs* Anyone have a tissue?_   
_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... do I ever?_   
__   
__   
__ __

The next day when Harry woke up he was so excited, he couldn't wait he wanted to go down for breakfast right now! And it wasn't because he was hungry; he was actually still pretty full from dinner last night. He wanted to start his classes, he was so happy that Lupin was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again, but then Harry realized something, it was still dark out. Neville was still snoring, Harry looked down on himself he was already dressed, he had done it without thinking. He looked more clearly he had on his shirt backwards!   
"What am I thinking?" Harry thought. So Harry climbed back into bed and tried to go to sleep again, but his efforts were fruitless. He was up for hours, then the dormitory started to light up, and after what seemed to be an eternity someone ripped open their hangings, which Harry recognized form right across the dormitory, right where Ron's bed was.   
"Oh, it's only 6 AM I can go back to bed." Harry heard Ron say.   
"No!" Harry accidentally said aloud.   
"Harry? Are you okay? Harry?"   
"Yeah?" Harry said opening his hangings.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine. It's just that I've been up since it was still dark out, and I haven't been able to go back to sleep."   
"Oh, well its still quite early, breakfast won't be ready for half an hour."   
"I know, but I just, well I don't know. I've got to do something!"   
"Well I'm still tired."   
"No! Don't go back to bed!"   
"Well why don't you see if Hermione's up yet, she probably is."   
"OK!"   
"Enthusiastic enough?"   
"No not at all!"   
"I just cannot believe you didn't think of it first."   
"To tell you the truth, neither can I." So Harry went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. And sure enough there was Hermione. She was facing away from the stairs. (A/N: I would have said toward the portrait hole but the Gryffindor Common Room looks different for everyone else.) Harry snuck up behind her and kissed her right on the cheek like last time.   
"Oh, Harry you are up," Hermione said. She looked up into those brilliant green eyes that she found so comforting, Harry was so cute she thought.   
"I've been up for ages."   
"You have, you should have come down earlier, I've been up for awhile too. I've been reading." Harry looked down at the book _Hogwarts, A History._   
"Haven't you read that already?"   
"Yes, but it's always good to brush up on the basics before school starts."   
"But you can quote that book, on the spur of the moment, for that matter."   
"You're right Harry. What's the point of re-reading the book again."   
"And again, and again and again…"   
"I know and again then again and then another time."   
"Again... and aga--You've really changed 'Mione. I don't know if I can handle it." Harry said in a teasing sort of way.   
"I don't know, can you?" Hermione said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Harry placed his arms around her waist and joined in the fun, if you will. Harry knew he could have lasted like this for ages, but he heard something moving from the direction of the boy's staircase.   
"'Mione I hear something," Harry said pulling himself away.   
"FINALLY!" Ron's voice came from behind Harry.   
"Huh?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.   
"You finally figured out that you like each other, took you long enough."   
"You knew!" Harry said.   
"Oh yes, of course I knew, the way you took looked at each other you could so totally tell. You are my two best friends after all."   
"I just can't believe you didn't tell me!" Harry said.   
" I wanted you to figure it out for yourself."   
"So you were spying on us?" Hermione asked.   
"What makes you think that?"   
"Well, oh I don't know…"   
"You not knowing something that weird."   
"Hey, I'd take offence to that if it weren't true!"   
"Well it is so HA!"   
"You guys we can go down to breakfast now, so we don't wake up everyone else."   
"Good idea Harry." So the three of them walked down to the Great Hall, when they walked in they noticed something was very different. The sun had indeed started to rise but that didn't have any effect upon the light situation of the Great Hall, none of the candles that were normally lit, were not. It was dreadfully dark in the Great Hall.   
"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to look at her but he could see only darkness.   
"I have no idea," said Ron from Harry's other side, and still Harry couldn't see anyone.   
"Wands out, d'you reckon?" Harry asked.   
"Yeah," said both Hermione and Ron.   
"Lumos," Harry muttered and heard Hermione and Ron do the same thing on either side of him. They pointed their wands all in the same direction and their wandlight fell on....   
"Oh, it's you Potter," Snape said from the head table. Harry noticed he was seated in Dumbledore's chair. Harry looked at the Potions master's face, he looked worried, and he didn't have that menacing look that he normally had when he saw Harry. He looked worried or ill or something. He just didn't look right.   
"Are you okay Professor?" Harry asked, not knowing why he was worried so.   
"Well, sort of, I'm fine in health, but mentally that's a different story," Snape said, he added once he saw the look on the trio's faces, "Well I guess you ought to know I'm leaving Potter, because it might well concern you. You know what my 'other job' is of course."   
"Yes," Harry said Harry knew very well that Snape was a Death Eater but then turned spy for the good guys before Voldemort tried to kill Harry, and was stripped from his body.   
"Since the end of June last year I've had to resume that role, and You-Know-Who,"   
"Voldemort," Harry said and saw Ron shiver at the name.   
"Yes him, we'll I've got to go look like a 'good Death Eater' and follow what ever he says, well you know, so I've got to leave the school until further notice," Snape said.   
"Who'll be taking you position while you are gone?" Hermione asked, Harry could tell by the sound of her voice that she would hate to miss such an important class if they didn't have a replacement.   
"Don't worry Miss Granger, Dumbledore's found someone, I assure you. But nonetheless, be on the look out Potter. Weasley, Granger stick close to him!" Snape ordered.   
"They won't have that problem, Professor," Ron said.   
"Shut up, Weasley!" Hermione and Harry snapped.   
"I don't want to know, Weasley, I don't want to know," said Snape in his normal malicious tone of voice, "Keep your eyes open Potter!" Snape stood up and suddenly the Great Hall became light again.   
"Nox," Harry muttered to his wand and it went out. But Harry's wand wasn't the only thing that went out; Snape went out of the Great Hall too.   
"I hope he's going to be okay," Hermione said, while the three sat down.   
"Me too," Harry said, "he's actually… wait I was going to say nice, that'd be stretching it a little there, good, maybe I don't know. But he's different from when we met him, he always stuck me as evil."   
"What makes you think he's changed?" said Ron as Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall.   
"Well, there's the reason," Harry said pointing at Dumbledore, "Because like 'Mione here says, if Dumbledore trusts him I should too."   
"Good Morning you three," said Dumbledore as he sat down in his chair and the Great Hall became lighter, like it normally was. {A/N: Do you guys get it? Do you understand what the chair does? Well if you don't, not to worry. It'll be explained soon.}   
"Good Morning Professor," Harry, Ron and Hermione said.   
"On September 18th, you three will join me in the Transfiguration class room at 7 o'clock PM. So we can work on that thing you remember?" Professor Dumbledore said.   
"Of course! We'll be there!" Harry exclaimed.   
"Professor, I've got a question," Hermione said.   
"Ask away."   
"The Head chair, that's got magical powers doesn't it?"   
"Why yes it does, have you figured it out?" Dumbledore looked completely thrilled that Hermione mentioned it.   
"Well sort of, because when Professor Snape was sitting in it the Great Hall was very dark, and Professor Snape was not in a happy mood. So the atmosphere was not happy."   
"You've discovered one of the few secrets Hogwarts has that is not in Hogwarts, A History," Dumbledore said. When Professor Dumbledore said this Hermione turned a nice shade of pink.   
"She probably will run upstairs to make the changes now," Ron said.   
"I will not," Hermione said.   
"Harry's right you have changed," Ron said.   
"So you were spying!"   
"Here we go again," Harry said to Dumbledore. Harry saw that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that he hadn't seen for a long time. It was reassuring.   
People were filling in to the Great Hall slowly, and Professor McGonagall came in to deliver the new schedules to the Gryffindor table.   
"Here we go, 5th years," Hermione said passing one to each Harry and Ron.   
_"Great_... we don't have Defense against the Dark Arts until Thursday!" Harry groaned.   
"But at least we have Potions on Friday," Ron said.   
"Not that it matters, Snape isn't here anymore."   
"Yeah but when he comes back it'll come in handy."   
"True, well we've got transfiguration first today, today being Tuesday and all."   
"Well at least Hermione gets her favorite class today, and she gets Arithmancy today too!"   
"Oh that means I get to have my death predicted again today." Hermione snorted at Harry's comment.   
"Here comes the mail!" a first year said form the other end of the table.   
Harry grabbed Hermione's_ Daily Prophet_ as the tawny owl came soaring down to him. "Well that's good."   
"What Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"Rita Skeeter's only article is a Quidditch column, that just has scores."   
"That's great, because I don't need her to ruin my life too," Ron said.   
"Or anybody else's for that matter."   
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser said coming over to them.   
"Hey Katie," Harry responded.   
"Well I'm sure that you know that we are missing two players now."   
"Of course, Oliver and Alicia have graduated."   
"Well, I've decided that Angelina is probably the safest person to have as Captain this year, no offence Harry. But you are the youngest."   
"I totally understand, and Fred or George as Captain, no I hate to think about it."   
"Exactly, well, tryouts are this weekend, and were going to do it as a democracy too, you know we are all present to elect new players."   
"Sure what time do I need to be down at the Quidditch field?"   
"One o'clock on Saturday."   
"Great won't miss it."   
"See you Harry!" Katie said and left to go to her friends.   
"Ron you've got to be there too. You are going to replace Oliver, I can feel it!"   
"You are Ron!" Hermione piped in.   
"Thanks guys!" Ron said.   
"And we don't even have to worry about buying you a broom!"   
"You're right!"   
"Well we've got an hour until transfiguration starts, _what **are** we _going to do?" Hermione asked.   
__   
__


	7. Transfiguration and Eating

_*~ Chapter Seven "Transfiguration and Eating" ~ *_

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I still don't own any of it! :( 

"Morning," Fred said as he sat down across from his little brother.   
"Morning," Harry, Hermione and Ron responded, as George came to join them.   
"Oh look at our little brother," George said as he picked up a piece of toast.   
"Oh you are a prefect!" Fred said.   
"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Hermione said.   
"No, no, no," Fred and George said immediately.   
"There's nothing wrong with me being a prefect! Nothing whatsoever."   
"Of course, we just don't need another Percy 'round here."   
"I know that! That's why I'm not going to be like that."   
"If you say so Ron, we'll give you forewarning."   
"Oh you guys," said Harry suddenly changing the subject, "did you know that we've got to be down on the Quidditch field on Saturday at one o'clock, for the tryouts."   
"Oh yeah! We need a new keeper!" said Fred.   
"And a new chaser," George finished the sentence.   
"Thanks Harry! For that information."   
"And that other thing from last year, you know," George finished Fred sentence again.   
"Yeah, no problem, I just want to see it put to good use."   
"Just you wait."   
"Okay, well see you, guys," Fred said as they got up and went further down the table.   
"What are they talking about?" Ron asked.   
"Nothing," Harry lied.   
"Sure Harry, whatever you say."   
"Here we go again."   
"What?" Hermione asked.   
"You wouldn't get it, sorry, but you weren't there. And its one of those things you know, you had to be there," Harry answered.   
"Well I'm going to go find Lavender," Ron said picking up another schedule and leaving.   
"See you," Harry and Hermione called after him. The Great Hall was almost full by now.   
"It's great to be back," Harry sighed.   
"Yeah it is, I can't wait to start classes!" Hermione said.   
"Well you've got half an hour to wait."   
"I know I don't know if I'm going to last that long."   
"You better, 'Mione."   
"Hey, let's go check on Hedwig," Hermione suggested.   
"Sure, I should probably owl Sirius, to tell him that I'm here safely and stuff, he worries so."   
"C'mon lets go!" Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out of the Great Hall.   
"Slow down, Hermione!" Harry was having problems running up the stairs, okay he wasn't running more like being pulled up, "It's not that urgent!"   
"I know, but come on!" She let go of his hand, but continued to run. Though this time Harry could keep up without tripping on the stairs.   
"What's the rush?" a cold voice called.   
"What's it to you Malfoy?"   
"Nothing, I just wanted to know where you and the mudblood were going, without Weasley."   
"It's none of your business Malfoy," Harry said.   
"Well I'm making it my business." But before Harry could respond Hermione had slapped Malfoy agian.   
"Let's go!" Hermione said.   
"Yeah, sure," Harry said, "That was great 'Mione. To bad Ron missed it."   
"Yeah, hurry up will you?"   
"Okay…" Harry was still uncertain on why Hermione wanted to get up to the owlry so bad. Harry was doing the best he could to keep up with her, he was shocked on how fast she could run. "'Mione are you this fast on a broom?"   
"No, I really don't like them," she responded.   
"Oh okay, because I was going to say that we need someone really fast to take Alicia's spot."   
"Thanks Harry, but I like having both feet on the ground."   
"I get it. But why are we in such a hurry?"   
"I have a letter to send too, and I want to make sure that there is an owl left." Harry wasn't completely convinced. {A/N: Then again I'm not either, it's just I'm having problems.}   
They reached the owlry in record time, and Hedwig was happy to see Harry, luckily Harry did have part of his toast left and gave it to her.   
"You've got mail to deliver, once I've wrote it of course." He told her. So Harry sat down and started to write a letter to Sirius.   
_Dear Sirius,_   
_How are you? I'm fine. I'm just letting you know that I'm here safe at school, and that we are getting together with Dumbledore on the 18th to work on getting your name cleared._   
_Oh, Hermione's a prefect but what did you expect, and so is Ron. He's pretty shocked, you can tell he's happy about it but he won't admit it, **typical** Ron._   
_Can't wait for your name to be cleared, I'm counting down to the 18th._   
_Harry_   
"Here you go Hedwig," Harry said while carrying her over to the window, "This goes to Sirius," Harry said letting her go.   
"Finished!" Hermione said, Harry had been unaware that she actually wanted to write a letter.   
"Who's it to?"   
"Oh, just my parents."   
"Really what about?"   
"Not much, that I'm a prefect mostly."   
"Oh," Harry said, "Well we better go get our stuff."   
"Yeah, we won't want to be late for Professor McGonagall."   
"That's for sure, we don't need to have negative points on the first day of school."   
So Hermione and Harry walked down to the Gryffindor Common room and got out, _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_.   
"I wonder what we'll learn in this year," Hermione pondered.   
"I don't know, but if we don't get there fast we're going to get in a lot of trouble, we've got to run!" Harry said breaking in to one.   
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you are just in time, come in and take your seats," Professor McGonagall said as they reached the Transfiguration classroom.   
"What took you two so long?" Ron asked as they sat down next to him, "Or do I not want to know?"   
"It was all perfectly normal, we went up to check on Hedwig."   
"As interesting as that may be I must ask you not to discus it in my class, please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said from the front of the classroom.   
"Sorry Professor," Harry and Ron replied.   
"As I was saying…" Professor McGonagall continued. By the end of the class Hermione was the only one to transfigure her basket into a rabbit, and Professor McGonagall rewarded the Gryffindor house 10 points for it. Harry wasn't as lucky his rabbit still had the handle like the basket, but it was okay.   
"See you 'Mione!" Harry called after her as she went towards the Arithmancy classroom.   
"'Bye Harry!"   
"Oh on to Divination, my _favorite_ class!" Lavender said to Parvati who were walking in front of Ron and Harry.   
"Oh yeah, mine too," said Harry sarcastically, "I just love having my death predicted." Ron snorted at Harry's comment.   
"Ron! Do you have something against Professor Trelweany?" Lavender asked.   
"Uh, um, no. But you have to admit; she's been predicting Harry's death every class period since third year. And he hasn't died yet."   
"But he will!" Lavender snapped.   
"Yeah, we all will, doesn't take a rocket scientist to discover that!" Harry retaliated.   
"Well I never!" Parvati yelled.   
"Well, we're here, we might as well stop arguing," Ron said.   
"Oh but I was having so much fun," Harry told Ron after Lavender and Parvati went up the ladder.   
****   
"Hey Hermione!" Harry said as he sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table for lunch.   
"Hi Harry! Ron."   
"Hello, oh look at this food!"   
"You'd think he never eats," Harry told Hermione.   
"Yeah," she laughed. Ron tried to say something bout his mouth was so full, all Harry and Hermione heard was a bunch of mumbling that they couldn't make sense of.   
"What do we have after lunch?" Harry asked.   
"Muggle Imitation," Hermione said.   
"Oh that class. Math and English how fun."   
"Well, it's important."   
"Yeah I know. It's just that I'm so bored with it, there's no magic or anything."   
"I know how you feel, but we've got to pass as Muggles in their world."   
"Well I did that for 10 years with out knowing there was another world."   
"Me too, Harry."   
"I know, Ron's the only one that's got to learn anything!"   
"Hey! No I don't!"   
"Yes you do, you can't go around poking posters expecting them to move," Hermione said.   
"Well…" Ron couldn't retaliate because he knew it was true.   
"Point and case."   
"I wonder who is in the class with us this year, I just hope it's not Slytherin. I haven't had to see Malfoy all day," Ron said.   
"Oh we saw him," Harry said, shocked that he hadn't told Ron this yet, "Yeah and 'Mione here slapped him!"   
"Really! Way to go Hermione!" Hermione turned a nice pink color again. "Why though?"   
"Because I called her by her proper name. Mudblood!" Malfoy sneered.   
"You better leave Malfoy!"   
"What are you going to do Scarface?"   
"Are you sure you want to know?"   
"Positive."   
"Only fools are positive."   
"Are you calling me a fool Weasley?"   
"I sure am, Malfoy."   
"Move along boys," Professor Lupin said. Malfoy grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Werewolf.'   
"You should know better than to have Malfoy as your enemy, Harry," Lupin said.   
"I know, but he is so easy to be mad at."   
"As that might be, still, the Malfoys are known for their connection to Voldemort."   
"I know, I've seen the Death Eaters."   
"Still, remain on the look out. Hermione and Ron, stay close to him."   
"Seesh, we already went thorough this today with Snape," Ron said.   
"Really, well us in the Order are quite concerned for you Harry."   
"What Order?" Hermione asked.   
"Oh Dumbledore hasn't told you yet, well I bet you he will at our meeting on the 18th."   
"You're going to be there too! Great!" Harry exclaimed.   
"Well I ought to be going, I'll see you on Thursday!"   
"Bye Professor!" the three called after him, as he made his way up to the Head table.   
"Well I guess we ought to go to, it's almost time for class," Hermione said.   
So they went up to the Muggle Imitation classroom, and would have taken their normal seats if Malfoy and his gang weren't sitting in them. So they were forced to sit in the front.   
"Great we _are_ with the Slytherins," Ron said sarcastically.   
"I know aren't we lucky," said Harry in the same tone of voice.   
But luckily the class went on with out a single smart remark from Malfoy. Which Harry found odd, but he thought it was better not to ask. So they left with the fresh knowledge in their minds about right triangles. Today's class had been geometry.   
"Who cares if a triangle has 180 degrees, I sure don't," Ron said angrily as they left the class.   
"Muggles do, and what's the class called, Ron?" Hermione asked.   
"Muggle imitation," Harry responded.   
"Is your name Ron?"   
"Yeah, didn't you know that? Or did I forget to tell you that we switched," Harry said jokingly.   
"Harry Potter, you will not mess with my mind like that!"   
"Sorry, I didn't know you would take it so seriously Hermione Granger!"   
"You two need help," Ron said as they reached the Great Hall once again, though this time it was for dinner.   
"I do not Ron!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.   
"You do, but I'm starving let's eat!" Ron said.   
"We just ate!"   
"No we didn't that was Double Muggle Imitation, we were last here at 1:30 it's six now."   
"Oh I see," Harry said rolling hes eyes.   



	8. Being Public about it and September 18th

_*~* Chapter eight "Being Public about it and September 18th" *~*_

****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, and it's still really bad, I was reading the last chapter, and *Ugh* I was ready to throw up, but then again this was my first story... *shudders at the thought of H/H* 

Saturday came in no time. Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch field ten minutes before tryouts were to begin. Harry and Ron were shocked that Lavender was standing there waiting for them at the door to the Quidditch field.   
"Lavender? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.   
"I have as much right to be here as much as you do Ron."   
"No, it's not that, I'm just making sure that my girlfriend isn't competition for the Keeper position."   
"Nope, I'm trying out for the extra Chaser spot."   
"Oh good," Ron said relived.   
"You weren't scared, were you?"   
"No," Ron said. Harry found it hard to believe, especially seeing how Ron's ears had turned pink.   
"Well let's go in, shall we?" Harry asked.   
"Sure," Lavender and Ron said.   
"Okay, well I've got to go to the team, you guys go over there, by Angelina, where she'll give you directions. She's the new captain after all."   
"See you," Ron called as he and Lavender walked off with there brooms over their shoulders. Ron had talked his parents into buying him a new broom, a Firebolt at that. Ron had been so happy when that had came in the mail two days ago. He had also gotten robes that were the right length and new. He looked as if he couldn't hold it in; he switched into them right away. Of course Malfoy wasn't nice about it, but what did you expect from a stinking Slytherin, Harry thought.   
"Hey Harry!" Katie called from the middle of the field.   
"Hi guys!" Harry called back.   
"We are going to start with the Keeper position," Fred told Harry.   
"Okay great, we've got five more minutes until we said we'd start. Now how are we going to do this?"   
"Katie and Angelina will be trying to score on the person and the one who blocks the most and plays the best will get the part. You, Fred and I will be watching and trying to figure out which one it is. Then after that we will hold tryouts for the other   
Chaser position. And Oliver is here to help us, but not for anyone to know that he's helping us decide, hey look there he is," George said pointing at a blue jay that was sitting on one of the goal posts, "he's an anigmus."   
"That's cool, now Harry you understand that no one is to know, not even Ron or Hermione."   
"Okay, I got it."   
"He's going to tell us which ones he likes better, he told me his signals. So whoever I suggest is the best bet," Katie told them.   
"Great Katie," Harry said.   
"Well lets get started." Angelina said, who had come up with out Harry noticing.   
"Oh hi, Angelina," Harry said.   
"Okay, all of you aspiring to be the new Keeper, please come here," Angelina said to the group of kids that were standing across the field from them. Three students came over to where the team was standing. "I assure you that there is no guarantee that Ron here will get the spot, even if two of his brothers are on the team and his best friend, but there's no saying that he won't. Plus Professor McGonagall is sitting in the stands there; she will help make the decision. I'm just telling you that it is all up onto how well you play. It doesn't matter on what type of broom you have either; Fred and George were on the team with Comet260s last year, so don't worry. Good luck, all of you. Well lets start with the youngest, that would be you Sharon." A girl with blond hair hopped on a Nimbus 2000 and flew in to the air by the goal posts.   
"Would the rest of you please go into the stairwell, so there is no pressure, Professor Lupin will be in there," Katie told the other people trying out for either position. So the nine hopefuls went into the stairwell.   
"In the air we go," Fred said. Harry positioned himself near the goal posts and waited for the tryout to begin. Harry looked at the blue jay, which would be Oliver, he saw Oliver give him a wave, well sort of, it must be hard with wings, Harry thought.   
After all the tryouts were finished, Harry personally thought that Ron was the best Keeper and Lavender the best Chaser, but what did Oliver think?   
"To the ground we go," Fred said after the last person was done trying out for the Chaser position.   
"I'm going to go tell them that we'll have the names posted tonight," Angelina said, and flew off to where the stairwell was.   
"So what do you think?" Harry asked as soon as Angelina returned.   
"Let us call Professor McGonagall over so we can here what she thinks, I know what Oliver thinks, but lets get her opinion too," Katie suggested.   
"Okay, I'll fly over there," Harry volunteered.   
"Okay Harry."   
" Professor McGonagall, we're ready to discuss who we think should be appointed to the team, we want your opinion too."   
"Thank you, Potter." And with that Harry flew back to where the team was talking, and Professor McGonagall got up and started walking to the stairwell to meet the team on the field.   
"So what did Oliver think?" Harry asked before Professor McGonagall reached them.   
"He liked Lavender for Chaser and Ron for Keeper. But lets se what she has to say," Katie said as Professor McGonagall came on to the field.   
"Well who does the team feel should be placed on the team," she asked as she reached them.   
"Umm, we like Ron and Lavender," Angelina said.   
"Well, I have to agree with you, but this isn't biased is it? I do know that you are 'involved' with Mr. Weasley here," she said pointing at Fred.   
"What?" Harry asked. Harry also notices that Fred was turning the same color that Ron's ears turn when he's embarrassed.   
No one seemed to hear Harry because no one responded.   
"It's not biased at all, Professor," Angelina said.   
"Good, well then appoint them, hurry up now, your first game is in a month. October 16th to be correct. It's against Hufflepuff, but even that, they're not to be taken lightly."   
"Okay Professor," the team chorused.   
"It's time for dinner now, it's five o'clock. Now don't tell them, I'll go post their names in the Common room, I'll see you in the Great Hall."   
"You and Angelina are going out?" Harry asked again.   
"Yes we are, hey look at that it's official. No more running around. But I wonder how she knows?"   
"I have no idea," Angelina said. She took Fred's hand and walked up to the castle.   
"I knew," George told Harry.   
"Well, no duh, you are his brother, twin brother at that."   
"Oh yeah, I forgot…" George said jokingly.   
Dinner went by and Ron barely ate anything, which is incredibly odd, as you might know. But he was so nervous he was afraid it might come back up, and he wouldn't want to ruin his new robes.   
"Are you going to tell me or not!" Ron demanded as the pudding vanished from the table.   
"You'll find out in a few minutes, the names are posted in the Common Room. Go now!" Harry told him.   
"Okay!" Ron said and started sprinting out of the Hall, up to the stairs before barely anyone had got up from the table.   
"Well did he make it?" Hermione asked.   
"Yeah," Harry whispered in her ear.   
"Oh, I'm so happy!" she said, and shocked Harry. How? Well, she kissed him right there in the Great Hall.   
"Well let's go up there, before he dies of happiness," Harry told her.   
"Okay."   
When they reached the Fat Lady, Ron was still standing outside her.   
"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked.   
"I'm to nervous. I don't want to go in there."   
"Oh come on, you have nothing to worry about," Harry told him.   
"Okay," Ron said, "sylvestris pinus."   
"Ron that's not the password," Hermione said, "its pinus sylvestris." And the Fat Lady swung open.   
"Okay Ron, you are going to look at that bulletin board," Hermione said taking him by the shoulders, and steering him towards the bulletin board, "now read it."   
"Chaser – Lavender Brown, oh well that's good. Keeper – Ron, Ron, Weasley. Hey that's me! I made it! Yeah! Okay Harry down to the kitchen, I'm starving!"   
"Fred and George have already taken care of that look," Harry said. Fred and George had just walked in with some eclairs.   
"Here you go Keeper," Fred said handing Ron some eclairs.   
"And for you Chaser," said George handing Lavender some eclairs too. Lavender was sitting on the couch writing a letter, with the biggest grin Harry had ever seen on her face, even bigger than the one that she had on her face when Professor Trelawney had told her that she had the makings of a true seer.   
"He congratulations!" Ron told her.   
"You too!" Ron bent down and hugged her.   
"Well I guess there, public too, eh Fred?" Harry told him.   
"Yeah, you and Hermione are too, aren't you Harry."   
"Umm, yeah I guess so."   
***   
Harry didn't think that September the 18th could have come any faster. It seemed as no time had passed since school had started, but Harry wasn't complaining. So at quarter to 7 on the 18th Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed downstairs to the   
Transfiguration classroom to attend their meeting.   
"Hello, you three," Dumbledore said as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.   
"Hello Professor," the three chorused.   
"We just need to wait for Professor Lupin, he should be here soon. He said he had a few tests to finish correcting, the full moon is in two days so he has to get ahead in his grading."   
"Totally understandable," Harry said.   
"Yeah, totally," Ron said he seemed preoccupied, but Harry didn't notice.   
"Sorry I'm late, but I had problems reading a first year's handwriting, and then it came to me make it read it to me... ah the way the mind works..." Professor Lupin said stepping into the classroom.   
"Yes a trully facinating subject, sometimes the best ideas come late....well, would everyone sit down?" Dumbledore said. So Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Lupin sat down around the circular table that Dumbledore had set up in the middle of the classroom. "I'm sure you all know the task in front of us. Clearing Sirius's name is eminent to win the battle against Voldemort." Harry saw Ron jump at the sound of the name; he really needs to work on that Harry thought.   
"The first task isn't that hard, but it is incredibly important. So are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, that made Hermione jump, who was sitting next to him. But Harry wanted to get away from the Dursleys so badly; he couldn't wait to start.   
"I know that Harry and Professor Lupin know what a pensive is and what it does. Ron and Hermione, have you ever seen or know what a pensive is, what it looks like, and what it does?"   
"Yes, I've read all about them. They come in many different variations. Some are copper, gold, silver, stone, or pewter. Basically any metal you can think of they come in. But all pensives have the same inscription around the mouth of the basin. Which needs to be deciphered in order to activate and use the pensive."   
"That is correct Miss Granger."   
"They store your thoughts so that you can recall them at any given moment. They let you see the similarities and other things that might help you figure out something else. But everyone can see them this way. If someone else looks into your Pensive, they can see your memories and thoughts. So you've got to be careful what you put in there. If someone is looking in it but not requesting information of it, the pensive will read the person's thoughts and the Pensive will show them something that the owner thinks or remembers about that topic. Like when Harry used yours last year, Professor, he was concerned about who the Death Eater was here at Hogwarts. Well what did he see? He saw trials of the accused Death Eaters that you, Professor, were at and remember. But you had to have put them in there. For Harry to see them."   
"I'm impressed Mr. Weasley! You are definitely living up to your brother's standards if not surpassing them," Dumbledore said.   
Harry saw Ron grin so big that Harry was sure that his face was going to split in two. But at that moment Ron saw Harry looking at him he tried to cover it up. So Harry looked to Hermione who looked proud but yet upset. Harry was sure that this was because she hadn't gotten to say all that she wanted to about pensives, but Ron had finished it so beautifully Harry was close to saying that she was in awe. But he wasn't quite sure he was going to go that far.   
"You will each need to buy your own Pensive, no silver of course, unless you feel like killing your teacher that is,"   
Dumbledore laughed at his own joke, which Lupin joined in so Harry, Ron and Hermione did too, "you all will probably all want one when you are older anyway. So please tell me when you've got one. Is there something I'm missing?"   
"The Order, Professor," Lupin said.   
"Oh yes, the Order. Well how do I begin telling you three about the Order?"   
"Uh, the beginning," Harry said.   
"Very good idea Mr. Potter, the beginning. It all started at the beginning of Voldemort's rise in power. I along with 18 other witches and wizards felt that we needed to join together to fight him. He had to be stopped! He had his Dark Order, so we have ours; the Order of the Phoenix. Fawkes to be precise, we knew that Voldemort's wand possessed one of the two feathers that Fawkes had given. I also thought that the person the other wand chose would be his downfall, which has proven itself true, well at least partially. He has not yet been completely defeated, but Harry you even as a baby were able to strip him of his powers and body. We in the Order want you to join up with us, you too Hermione and Ron. What do you say?"   
"Harry! Your wand has the same core as 'You-know-who'? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.   
"I thought you'd hate me for it, I don't want any connection with that thing!"   
"NO! My parents are in the Order and I've heard for my life that we are waiting for the boy or girl to have the brother wand, and you Harry, you've been in my house countless times and there you are!"   
"Your parents are in the Order? Professor who else was in the Order?"   
"Well there's me, Ron's parents, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Mundgus Fletcher, Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan those are Lee's parents, Professor Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Matthew and Melissa Turpin, Lisa Turpin's parents, she's in Ravenclaw, she's in the same year as you three, your parents Harry, Doris and David Crockford; David was killed by Death Eaters two weeks before your parents were killed, Harry, and Arabella Figg. Of course the three that are dead aren't part of it, but they were. And Mr. Diggory, he just joined last month, he decided he needed revenge against the man that killed his son.And both of the Longbottoms, well you know..."   
"Mrs. Figg? You mean my baby-sitter?" Harry interrupted.   
"Yes, that one," Dumbledore said looking amused.   
"She's a witch?"   
"Oh yes and a very good one," Dumbledore said, "She's your secret-keeper Harry, that way Voldemort can't get you when you are at your aunt and uncle's."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, but it's not as safe as it used to be, that why we've got to get Sirius's name cleared. I think that that is all I need to say, oh Remus don't forget to take your potion."   
"I already did, and I'm using that Muggle thing, a refigeigator, to keep the rest at the right temperature."   
"A refrigerator, Reamus."   
"Yes that. I'm just so surprised how well Muggles can get on with out magic, it's so fascinating."   
"Professor, you just sounded like Mr. Weasley," Harry said. Ron and Hermione laughed at Harry's remark.   
"You did just sound remarkably like Arthur, Reamus," Dumbledore said while getting up from the table, "Now to bed all of you."   
"Where are we going to find three different pensives?" Harry asked as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.   
"I'm sure that there are order forms in Witch Weekly," Hermione said.   
"Or in the Daily Prophet, we already get that," Ron said.   
"You are on a roll today, Ron," Harry said, "_pyrus malus_." And the fat lady swung open.   



	9. The Dream

  
_*~ CHAPTER NINE "The Dream" ~*_

__

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutly nothing. There is a bad, bad joke in here, well, it's bad... don't shoot me. And don't shoot me for making Harry into a dork, it was fun. :) 

Harry was sitting in Divination wondering how in the world he was going to come up with a pensive, he knew he needed one. They hadn't seen an add for two weeks, they were in October already, boy how time seemed to fly by Harry. Speaking of flying, Harry was doing that right now, somehow this dream was very familiar.   
He was riding on the back if an eagle owl soaring through the clear blue sky, soaring toward a brick house that was set in a valley that was surrounded by evergreens. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly across his face, until they reached a second floor window of the brick house, the owl flew in, but Harry didn't. Harry looked down and was amazed that he could levitate this high. It was a dream, weird things happen in dreams, Harry thought.   
"WHAT!" boomed a cold voice that sent a chill down Harry's spine, Harry looked back through the window and saw Voldemort pacing with a harsh, murderous look on his face, with the a letter in his hands.   
"What is it Master?" Wormtail whimpered from a dark corner, his silver arm still caught the light. Harry suspected that it gave off light of its own, or maybe it was his eyes just playing tricks on him.   
"That Muggle lover, HOW DARE HE! CAPTURE ONE OF MY DEATH EATERS AND THEN ISSUE THE DEMENTOR'S KISS! AN OUTRAGE!"   
"Who Master? Who has Mr. Weasley caught?"   
"HOW CAN A PUREBLOOD FAMILY LOVE MUGGLES SO? HE SHOULD JUST SNAP HIS WAND IN HALF AND JOIN THEM, HOW CAN WIZARDS GO SO BAD? THAT WEASLEY!"   
"Who Master? Who has he caught?" Wormtail asked again.   
"IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'M GOING TO GET THAT WEASLEY BACK " Voldemort screamed.   
"Weasley -" but Wormtail got cut off by Professor Trelawney. "Weasley, would you mind waking up your friend?"   
"Harry? Harry! Earth to Harry!" Ron was saying.   
"Huh, what?" Harry asked coming out of his dream.   
"Harry you were asleep."   
"I knew that."   
"Where you having a premonition? Was it an apparition? What did you see?" Professor Trelawney seemed to think that this was some new break through.   
"No it was just a normal dream," Harry lied. Lavender who was sitting near them coughed something that sounded a lot like "Hermione!"   
"No, it wasn't about her." Harry said rubbing his scar.   
"Sure Harry."   
"It _wasn't_!"   
"Then what was it about?" Ron asked, "you are rubbing your scar, that means it hurts, what's up with, Vol, oh you know who I mean."   
"Nothing," Harry lied again, he couldn't tell Ron that his life and family's was in danger. He wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley thinking that she was going to be attacked without Harry even knowing if the dream had really happened, he'd just have wait to see if there was news of Mr. Weasley, or the Ministry, catching a Death Eater, in the Daily Prophet.   
***   
Harry's mind wasn't always where he was physically. He still hadn't told anyone about his dream, no one, not even Professor Dumbledore. He didn't want to raise alarm in the wizarding world for no reason. He was finally snapped back into reality on Friday. He walked into the Potions and standing behind his desk, was Professor Snape, who was wearing his usual sneer.   
"Potter, shut your mouth, yes I'm back, your happy Potions classes without me are over." Malfoy seemed to be overjoyed that Snape was back, little did he know that this was all a cover, or did he? Harry heard Ron groan next to him.   
"Seesh," Harry muttered to himself. The three took their usual seats in the back of the dungeon. Harry thought to himself as he left the class, that luckily there had been no news of Mr. Weasley catching a Death Eater, it would have had to been printed, wouldn't it? They had been reading the Daily Prophet in its entirety, because they were looking for pensives, but still none were to be found.   
Harry sat down to Lunch, and saw that there was a rush of owls flying into the Great Hall.   
"What's going on here, mail time is at breakfast. It's lunch time," Ron said.   
"Look, they're all carrying the Daily Prophet!" Hermione exclaimed.   
"Well, I guess we will have to wait for ours to arrive," Harry said, "oh look here it comes."   
Harry quickly scanned the paper and dropped it in shock. _Charlie Weasley was missing._   
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked from across the table.   
"Nothing," Harry lied. Shoot, this is my entire fault, Harry thought, _I should have told someone, at least Sirius, but **no**, I thought I shouldn't alarm anyone._   
"Harry, let me see it," Hermione whispered, so Harry let her and handed her the Daily Prophet.   
She looked down at the paper and saw the same message Harry had seen, Charlie Weasley was missing. "Oh No," she said. She looked at Lavender, who was walking towards them and sat in the seat next to Ron. She looked like she was about to cry.   
"What is it?" Ron demanded.   
"Nothing," Hermione lied.   
"No, he should know," Lavender said.   
"Thank you Lav, now **GIVE** it here!"   
"You're right but, oh well, here you go Ron," Hermione said handing over the paper.   
"Oh no," Ron said dropping the paper. Harry couldn't stand looking at him, so he looked down the table but of course whom does Harry see? Ginny, Fred and George. Ginny had tears freely streaming down her face. George and Fred (A/N: imagine how George must feel, always second) were trying to comfort her, but they too looked as if they had seen a ghost. Nearly Headless Nick was sitting across from them, but that beside the point. (A/N: I told you…)   
"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked.   
"Would this make you okay?" Ron snapped.   
"Ron, don't be mean," Lavender said placing a hand on his back.   
"Would the Weasleys please come here," Professor McGonagall said from the entrance to Great Hall.   
"Go on Ron," Lavender said standing up. Ron got up and was enveloped in a hug from Lavender, "It'll be okay Ron, I'm sure he's okay."   
"Yeah, I'm sure he's alright," Ron mumbled and walked to McGonagall and his two brothers and sister.   
"You four will be allowed to go home for the week, and will be expected to be back this time next Friday. I am now going to take you to Dumbledore's office so you can use the fireplace to travel back home. You do know how to use Floo powder?" This would have been a very funny question for the Weasleys if it hadn't been for the recent events.   
"Yes," George responded, even the twins didn't find this funny.   
"Good," McGonagall continued, "please send us any news that you might get, Fizzing Whizbees," the gargoyle sprang to life and allowed them to go to the moving staircase, "please give your parents our condolences." Ron looked up at Professor McGonagall she looked near tears, herself. Ron supposed that Charlie was one of her prize students, Ron would have said favorite, but that's not like McGonagall. Charlie had helped Gryffindor win how many Quidditch cups? Six? _Something_ like that.   
Ron had only seen her look like this once before, this was the same face she had when Harry and him had told her that they were going to see Hermione, who was lying petrified in the hospital wing. And it was a good thing that they had run into McGonagall that day too, instead of going to visit Moaning Myrtle like they were going to go to. And because of that visit to the Hospital Wing they had figured out what lied in the Chamber of Secrets. Oh, that year still gave Ron the creeps, big, bloodthirsty spiders were not good, _not good at all._   
"Okay, seeing how you know how to use this, here it is," Professor McGonagall said holding a bag that must have Floo powder.   
"I'll go first," George volunteered.   
"Okay, I'll follow," Fred mumbled.   
"Ginny? I know how you don't like going last, do you want to go before me?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded her head. "I'll take that as a yes."   
George took some Floo powder and threw it into the fire and said "The burrow."   
And the same thing happened three times, and finally Professor McGonagall was the only one standing in Professor Dumbledore's office.   
***   
"Oh, would you look at this?" Hermione asked.   
"Huh, what?" Harry said.   
"There's someone selling their pensive."   
"Oh, that's nice."   
"Well at least this paper was good for something, and they aren't incredibly expensive, I was expecting 100 Galleons or something like that."   
"Mhuhuhm."   
"Harry, what's wrong?"   
"This is all my fault."   
"No it isn't there's no way you could have known."   
"Yes, there is, I knew something like this was going to happen, but I didn't tell anyone. Not even Sirius."   
"Harry, you knew?" Lavender demanded.   



	10. I'm Sorry

  
_*~* Chapter ten "I'm Sorry" *~*_

**DISCLAIMER: **I STILL don't own anything at all. Wait yes I do... this animal! I own that! :) 

"I did and I'm so sorry," Harry said, Hermione thought he sounded near to tears.   
"It's okay, no one blames you," Hermione said.   
"Speak for yourself," Lavender retorted, "just wait until Ron knows!"   
"Lavender NO, you can't tell him yet. Plus, it should be Harry who does."   
Harry was grateful for Hermione saying that, but she was his girlfriend what else would she say? What would she say if she was just his friend? These kinds of thoughts went thorough Harry's head all day until Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon.   
"Today we will be workin' with these here Double-ended Chinlings."   
"What? Potter has you oaf of a friend been doing illegal breeding again?" came the drawl of a voice that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Who else?   
"Thought yeh wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Malfoy?" Hagrid's voice boomed.   
"What these creatures, these things, could not possibly be legal!"   
"In fact they are, if yeh all would either open er share with someone a copy o' the newest version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to page 10. Here you will find a description and picture of these Double-ended Chinlings. Once you all have read the paragraph please come over to me."   
Harry sat down next to Hermione as she opened his book to page 10.   
"Harry? What's this?" Hermione asked holding a piece of parchment.   
"Huh? What, let me see it." Harry looked down at the paper and he saw this:   
_I looked towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and was ready to start my fifth year at Hogwarts. I had not yet seen Ron or Hermione; this caused me to be nervous. I hadn't even seen Malfoy. Uncle Vernon had already driven off with a screech, there was no way home. Today September 1st wasn't it? So Hedwig, me and all of my stuff went up to the ticket booth to make sure that I wasn't loosing my mind. When I reached the front of the line I was reminded that it wasn't just my family that is composed of rude Muggles._   
_"Yeh?" said the ticket booth worker with a tone of voice that made me take a double take and say: "Ugh, Snape?"_   
_"Whad ya say? You can't find snakes here. You stupid little boy."_   
_"I'm not stupid and I'm not little," I said, and under my breath, "I may be able talk to snakes but that's besides the point."_   
_"See thas crazy talk, talkin' to snakes, has anyone ever told you need to be in an institution?"_   
_"No, I'm just wondering what day it is."_   
_"See I told you that you was stupid. Everyone knows that it's July 31st."_   
_Then I saw a flash of green light and heard the words for the killing curse. And then I realized that the words were coming from my mouth and my wand was pointed at the man behind the window. Then I heard that laugh, it sounded just like Voldemort's, but it was once again coming from my mouth._   
"Oh my gosh Hermione, I totally forgot about this!"   
"How can you forget about killing someone?" Hermione choked.   
"No, I didn't kill anyone, Hermione you know me better than that. That was a dream I had on my birthday."   
"Would yeh all go to a box? Two per box." Hagrid boomed. He was standing next to some wood boxes that made Harry feel uneasy. They reminded him of last year. Hermione gave him a look, like she wanted to talk. Harry knew that she thought school was more important, and Harry was relieved.   
Harry looked down into the crate and saw the ugliest thing he had ever seen, worse than the Blast-Ended Skrewts from last year. They seemed to have two heads and long spiky bodies that had four legs. The head that Harry was looking at had a very evil expression on his face and looked ready to kill. As it paced around in the box the other head came closer to Harry, it was wearing a very happy expression so happy it was a little unnerving.   
"Harry would yeh help me up here?" Hagrid said. Harry walked reluctantly up towards Hagrid, he hadn't really talked to him recently, and he felt bad. "Harry where have yeh been?"   
"Hagrid, I'm sorry, please could we not talk about it? I'm not feeling so good."   
"It's okay Harry, it's just I get lonely in me hut by meself."   
"Sorry Hagrid."   
"Stop apologizing Harry. Now class, yeh need to be nice to the Double-Ended Chinlings. They need respect, yeh don' want the mad end facing yeh, ye'd be in a world o' hurt. Malfoy, you won' be participating with these animals. Yeh probably ain't listening either." Hagrid was right, Malfoy wasn't listening… he was standing next to Hermione telling her something, but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.   
Harry once again apologized to Hagrid and ran over to Hermione and Malfoy. "What's going on here?"   
"I was jus-" Malfoy started but Hermione cut him off, "Nothing worth talking about."   
"With a Malfoy? I'm not so sure," Harry said.   
"Harry stop it," Hermione pleaded, she knew that the whole class was watching them.   
Harry gave her a look and decided he'd never win, plus she'd probably get mad at him for doing anything more than he had, and he really didn't want that.   
"Potty, you've sunk to a lower level. Look everyone, the Mudblood's got Potty whipped."   
"WHAT!" Harry demanded, getting in Malfoy's face.   
"Harry don't...." Hermione pleaded again, "I don't need you smelling like that Slytherin." {A/N: Mind you they all do... Don't hurt me!} Harry automatically pulled away.   
"Huh?" Malfoy and Harry said, apparently neither of them got what she said. {A/N: And neither do I}   
Malfoy seemed to just notice that Ron was missing. "Hey where's the Weasel? Oh, was he killed by "You-know-who" too? What a shame," Malfoy said unconvincingly.   
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled while trying to get near Malfoy once again. But Hermione beat him there. For the rest of his life Harry would call that 'the slap heard round the world."   
"HERMIONE!" Hagrid boomed.   
"She was provoked Professor Hagrid," said Lavender, she too looked ready to slap the brains out of Malfoy.   
"Professor?" drawled Draco. {A/N: Draco? Since when have I called him Draco? Why did I call him Draco? Why am I asking these questions without going back and fixing it? I don't know, I think I'll keep this here, it's funny to me even if it isn't to anyone else.}   
"Yes, I'm a Professor," Hagrid said, "and for your disrespect, you get a detention."   
"Yes!" Hermione breathed.   
"Shhh!" Harry scolded her, for once.   
At the end of the lesson Harry learned a lot about Double-ended Chinlings, for example they could smell danger and sense evil. Definitely not the pet for Voldemort Harry thought.   
Harry and Hermione hung around at the end of class to help clean up, but really they wanted to check up with Hagrid. And find out what he had done this summer.   
"How was your summer, Hagrid?" Hermione asked as soon as she knew that everyone was out of hearing range.   
"As uneventful as de last," Hagrid tried lying, but they both saw through that.   
"Yeah right Hagrid, you didn't write a letter even at my birthday," Harry said.   
"Sorry but I couldn' it might a got intercepted." Hagrid was trying not to looked pleased with himself, but he didn't do that well either. "All I can say is tha I'm 'appy to be back at Hogwarts."   
"And were happy your back, too," Hermione said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.   
"So what's so important tha yeh two haven' come ter see me all year. I mean, wha' can be tha important that yeh don't talk te me 'til October?" Hagrid said. Harry doubted that Hagrid knew what was coming. Harry looked at Hermione and opened his mouth... 

_~Ron's POV~_

I was being pulled through the fireplaces until I reached the Burrow. I got out, feet first, thank you, and saw my parents crying on the couch. Bill was coming over with a box of tissues, they must have ran out already. Boy I could tell this was going to be a sad week. McGonagall probably would have let us stay longer if it hadn't been for the fact that one week and two days from now was our first Quidditch match and she knew what a valuable asset that Fred, George and I were. Though thinking about this didn't cheer me up.   
"Where's Percy?" I asked noticing that he was the only Weasley missing, wait no I take that back... Charlie's missing... Oh no could Percy be missing too, not that I'd miss hearing about cauldron bottoms all summer. But still he's my brother. But my fears were cleansed {not the word I'm looking for, but bear with me}.   
Percy came through the door with a huge grin on his face. He looked at Fred, George, Ginny and I. He had a look of confusion on his face, shook his head and started talking. "Well you four have perfect timing, I've got wonderful news!"   



	11. Harry and Weasley Worries

_~ Chapter eleven "Harry and Weasley worries"_

****

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own anything, besides those Double-Ended Chinlings.Note, this story was written two years ago, it's just being slightly updated. Also note that this chapter stinks, you might want some fanfiction refresher... it stinks, it really does, unless you like fluff. It's chuck full of H/H fluff. I don't like it... then again I'm a R/Hr supporter...****

**RON'S POV**

"They've found him?" Mum repeated over and over.   
"No, huh?" Percy didn't know what was going on. A first I thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But anyway, I'm engaged!"   
You could tell that Mum and Dad sniffing on the couch and crying out for Charlie was not the response that Percy had been looking for. "What's going on?"   
"Read Perce," Bill said as he flung a copy of the Daily Prophet into Percy's, or should I say Perce's stomach.   
"Ooff." 

**NORMAL POV**

"Well Hagrid took that rather well," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand, as they left Hagrid's hut.   
"Yeah, if you call getting the 'birds and the bees talk' and being told I'm to young to have 'those' kind of relations with a girl. Hey? What's so funny?"   
"I was just remembering something that Hagrid said when you escaped to the loo for ten minutes."   
"Well, what is it?"   
"No!" Hermione giggled, "you've got to catch me!" and with that Hermione took off toward the lake.   
"Hey! Get back here!" Harry called, and set off after her. "'Mione! Boy, you're fast! Where's my Firebolt when I need it?"   
"It's in your room, as usual. You know you could summon it here. I know you can do it." Hermione said stopping.   
"Thanks," Harry said reaching her, "but what happens if it runs into Snape?"   
"Gryffindor would – would – hey! Stop that!" Hermione in-between laughs. "Harry! Stop tickling me!" Hermione fell to the grass doubled over in laughter; Harry sat down next to her.   
"No! I'm enjoying this. Now, what did Hagrid tell you?"   
"He- he- he –he said – said –said that- that – that- that- that he- he – he – he thought- Harry! I'm already- laugh-ing- you- you aren't help- help –helping!" Hermione laughed out eventually. She was lying on the ground looking up at Harry who was sitting next to her.   
"Oh…" Harry said disappointed. "Why do you always take away all my fun?"   
"I don't," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a short, yet passionate kiss. "See?"   
"I was just joking, but sure glad that I was," Harry said placing his hand softly on her cheek. "Now what did Hagrid say?"   
"He said that – that- that – that – that- he thought that- that – Ron – Ron- Ron and – and – and- I, that Ron and I were- were- well seeing each other." Hermione finally got out amid laughter.   
"You? Ron? Together? _HA_! That'd be the shortest relationship ever. Enough time to give you to fight about what to do on the first date!"   
"It is ridiculous isn't it?"   
{_A/N_: Okay, I think that they do belong together, but for the sake of the story I'm going to pretend.}   
Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and saw that the news of Charlie missing was still on his mind, he had that 'far away' look that he got when he was thinking about serious stuff. But he did seem to be happier than he had been earlier today. Hermione was pleased to think of herself as the reason. And its not as if that paper brought completely bad news, someone had a Pensive for sale. Hermione suddenly realized that they forgot to place their order for it.   
"Harry?" Harry wasn't responding, "Harry? Hello? Harry?"   
"Yes, bacon. Coming in five minuets."   
"Harry, it's me Hermione!"   
"Oh… OH!"   
"Harry we've got to place our order for the Pensive!"   
"Oh yeah!"   
"Is that the only word that you can say?"   
"Yeah."   
"Never mind… well let's go see if we can still get that Pensive," Hermione said getting up off the ground and running up to the castle. Harry followed in suit.   
They reached the owlry and filled out the form, the Pensive was of the copper variation and they gave it to Hedwig and told her to fly fast but be careful.   
"Well that's one down, two to go," Harry said.   
"Do you think Professor Lupin has one yet?" Hermione asked.   
"I don't know. Why don't we go find out?"   
"Sounds like a good idea to me."   
Harry and Hermione were walking down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, when they suddenly heard: "Potter!"   
They jerked their heads around and saw their least favorite teacher, well at least Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape.   
{_A/N_: Allison highly doubts that Hermione has a least favorite teacher! Well besides Trelawney.}   
"What are you two doing out of class?" he asked them.   
"We have the afternoon off, but we were about to go see Professor Lupin." Hermione said.   
"Did you ever stop to think? Wait no never mind, a very stupid question on my part. Anyway, he has a class right now, as should you. But if your schedule says so, I'd like a word." Snape said.   
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, but finally gave in. It must be important, Harry thought, otherwise Snape would not of asked and would have given them both detentions.   
"As you both know, I was gone for the last part of the month, on business matters so to speak. Though I never returned to Voldemort."   
"What? Why not?" Harry blurted out.   
"Be quiet Potter, I'm getting there. So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I never returned to the Dark Lord, because when I was approaching I heard him talk about how he was going to kill me just like he had killed Charlie Weasley."   
"What? He's dead? Oh, no!" Hermione cried.   
"Yes, he is dead, but I cannot go out and say it, because then Voldemort would know that I had been around."   
"Why would he kill you?"   
" 'You-know-who' must know that he is a double agent, Harry."   
"Oh."   
"Yes, it is probably just a matter of months, days, or weeks until he catches up with me and kills me. Unless I stay here inside Hogwarts. Under Professor Dumbledore I am safe, but if someone lures me out I will surely be killed."   
Well, that was definitely important enough. "When did you over hear 'You-know-who?'" Hermione asked.   
"Late September," Snape replied.   
"See Harry it's not your fault!"   
"What?" Snape asked, confused.   
"Never mind, Professor, Harry seems to think that Charlie missing, er, Charlie's death is his fault."   
"Potter there's no way I could even blame you for this."   
What? Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
"Professor," Harry said suddenly, then realized who he was calling professor, shook his head and continued. "Uh, who is the Death Eater that had the Dementor's Kiss?"   
"Oh, you know about that do you, how? Never mind, it was Nott, he was caught by an Auror killing someone."   
"Who?"   
"Just a Muggle, I don't know who it was."   
"Oh," Harry said, he had the sudden feeling as if it was one of the Dursleys, but they would inform him of that, wouldn't they? Unless they didn't know. 

**RON'S POV**

"Charlie's missing?" Percy asked, for being so bloody smart, he was slow sometimes.   
"Yes, he is, that's why we are here, genius," Fred said.   
"Percy, did you say you were engaged?" George said.   
"Yes I did," he said beaming.   
"Who's the lucky girl?" Ginny asked.   
"Who's the poor girl?" George whispered to Fred and I. I couldn't help but laugh.   
"Who do you think, Gin?" Fred said, "he's only had one girl friend, Penelope."   
"Oh, I didn't think."   
"That was obvious," Fred whispered to George and I.   
"I heard that!" Ginny exclaimed.   
"Well, where is she?" Mum choked out.   
"She's right outside, I'll go get her."   
I could tell from my mother's look she was happy, but she definitely could be happier, it would be so much better if we knew where Charlie was, or if he was dead. _Dead_? What if my brother was dead? 

A/N: Hummmm... who could it be? Hehehe! I know... 


End file.
